Huis clos
by Margaux.R
Summary: Dans la sinistre cellule d'Azkaban, seule la lueur argentée du Patronus éclaire leur visage et leur âme, mise à nu. 'Je ne souffre plus.' Faux, son coeur est en miette et c'est là une éternelle douleur. L'histoire d'une vie gâchée... PP.DM OS HGDM


**

* * *

**

06/XI/07

* * *

Encore un nouvel OS. J'avais commencé à écrire le début, y a bien un mois, sur un coup de tête comme ça. Et puis, ben pendant les vacances, j'ai eu envie de le finir. Et ça a donné ça. Le plus long OS que je n'ai jamais écrit et que je n'écrirais jamais. Et dire que j'étais fière de la longueur de **Le Monstre du Placard **et** Prisonnier de ses souvenirs... **

Cet OS fait 45 pages Word, soit un peu moins d'une vingtaine par rapport à **Mère et Fils**.

Maintenant, allez savoir d'où me sortent toutes ces idées. Franchement, au départ quand j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS, ça ne devait vraiment se passer comme ça. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai un bout qui est parti par là, un autre par ici et je me suis retrouvée avec un truc gigantesque.

J'aurais quand même mis mes dix jours de vacances à le finir, voir même à le commencer, parce que bizarrement j'ai eu envie d'écrire le milieu en premier. Bref, cet OS me plaît énormément et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il devienne mon préféré.

Sinon, mille excuses pour **Soeurs Ennemies**. Je compte m'arrêter un moment. Mais vous aurez la suite. Un jour prochain...

Je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire. On se revoit à la fin, tout en bas.

Sachez juste, que je ne prends pas compte du **Tome 7** et du **Tome 6**, et que par conséquent, Rogue est gentil, Dumbledore est vivant et Drago est toujours à Poudlard. **:-D**

Bonne lecture.

PS/ Mon titre me vient d'Anadyomède, auteure d'Idylle. (Dans mes favorites !) Merci à toi !

**

* * *

**

°° 

**Huis clos**

**°°

* * *

**

Le Détraqueur se poste derrière lui, dans un silence morbide. Il sent son souffle dans sa nuque et il se retient de vomir. Il marche d'un pas digne, les yeux fixés sur la porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ignore les mains qui se tendent entre les barreaux des cellules qu'il longe, les visages décharnés, les murmures plaintifs.

Le Détraqueur s'arrête parfois devant une porte d'une cellule et le prisonnier rampe jusqu'au fond de sa prison, le visage entre les mains, des cauchemars bien présents dans son esprit.

Sa cape frotte le sol et ne le protège pas du froid surnaturel. Son Patronus marche devant lui, avec un air féroce pour écarter les ténèbres qui tentent de l'engloutir. Il cache son visage d'un épais capuchon, doublé de fourrure.

_Monsieur…. S'il vous plaît…. Monsieur, aidez-moi…. Je suis innocent, s'il te plaît, j'ai rien fait…. J'ai froid, Monsieur, j'ai peur, aide-moi, Monsieur…. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, aide-moi…._

Il reste sourd aux appels des prisonniers. Il ne les regarde même pas. Le chemin qu'il parcourt jusqu'à la porte en bois lui semble infini. Le Patronus s'arrête. Il en fait de même. Le Détraqueur tend une main vers la poignée de la porte, et l'abaisse lentement. Puis, il s'efface, laissant l'animal argenté passer devant son maître.

La pièce est laide. Petite, grise et sinistre. A elle seule, elle est un appel au suicide. Il s'assoit sur une chaise en bois, une chaise bancale qui grince. Son Patronus s'allonge à ses pieds. Le Détraqueur reste dehors et ferme la porte sur lui.

Un bruit de chaîne se fait entendre. Le Patronus relève la tête à l'image de son maître. Une autre porte, plus petite, apparaît sur le mur d'en face. Elle s'ouvre sur une silhouette, à la tête baissée, cachée derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs, sales. Elle marche d'un pas traînant, les pieds attachés entre eux avec une lourde chaîne, rendant impossible ses mouvements.

La porte se referme et le prisonnier reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Lui, agite sa baguette, et une deuxième chaise apparaît. Le prisonnier reste immobile puis lentement, avance vers son siège où il se laisse lourdement tomber.

Le visiteur abaisse son capuchon et le visage pâle de Drago Malefoy apparaît. Ses traits sont neutres, ses yeux impassibles. Une mèche de ses cheveux tombe devant ses yeux et il la rejette, presque avec mécanisme. Il se racle la gorge, attendant une réaction de l'autre. Le prisonnier remue légèrement, toujours la tête baissée.

Et puis la voix brisée par les silences forcés retentit.

- Je reconnaîtrais ce son parmi des milliers d'autres.

Drago aimerait sourire. La femme ne bouge toujours pas. Elle a posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi mon visiteur, dit-elle encore, de sa voix enrouée par les années. Je n'aurais pas accepté de venir, sinon.

- Tu n'aurais pas eu le choix, fait remarquer Drago.

Un silence. Des cris au loin.

- C'est vrai, admet-elle, enfin. Mais je préfère les Détraqueurs à ton regard, Drago.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Il se moque bien de ce qu'elle peut penser. C'est ce qu'il croit.

- Aucune personne sensée ne préférerait la peur personnifiée à un simple homme.

- Tu n'es pas qu'un homme. Tu es bien plus, bien pire….

Il la scrute, du moins ce qu'il voit d'elle. Ses épaules sont nues et maigres. Ses bras ne sont que brindilles et ses genoux recouverts d'une pellicule de terre.

- Regarde moi, ordonne-t-il.

Elle reste immobile, comme pétrifiée. Puis, lentement, presque avec difficulté, elle lève la tête. Drago ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Il garde son impassibilité comme un masque de carnaval. Ses yeux à elle sont toujours de ce bleu intense, ses yeux qui faisaient la fierté de sa mère. Mais son visage, ses cheveux….

- Alors ? Demande Pansy Parkinson, dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je voulais te voir.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à mentir. A me mentir, du moins.

- Je suis passé maître dans cet art.

- Sûrement.

Elle bouge ses pieds. Ils sont sales et nus. Ses ongles sont terreux, ses orteils presque noirs. Mais elle continue de le regarder comme si elle voulait lire dans son esprit.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

La question ne paraît pas l'étonner. Sûrement qu'il s'est préparé avant de venir.

- Le vendredi 23 novembre 2007.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres quand elle le regarde.

- J'ai vingt-sept ans.

- Bon anniversaire, Pansy, dit simplement Drago.

- Tu m'as apporté quelque chose ?

Il secoue la tête. Elle ne dit rien et le fixe. Elle a comme un soupir et son regard tombe sur le Patronus, allongé sur le sol.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire apparaître, dit-elle.

- Il faut penser à des moments heureux, rappelle stupidement Drago.

- Ah oui ? Fait Pansy, d'un ton sarcastique. Je n'aurais jamais cru !

Il s'apprête à répliquer, mais elle lève une main squelettique.

- Que veux-tu Drago ?

Il met un moment avant de répondre.

- Je veux juste des réponses, dit-il, enfin.

- Des réponses ? Répète Pansy. Quel genre de réponse ?

- Je veux juste savoir… ce qui s'est passé.

Il a hésité. Il est mal à l'aise, face à ses yeux accusateurs. Si elle est là, c'est un peu à cause de lui.

- C'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui dois t'offrir quelque chose ? Tu es définitivement le même, Drago. Tu ne donnes jamais rien, tu préfères recevoir.

Il n'essaie pas de nier. A quoi bon ?

- Je suis ici pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Mais, il ne s'est rien passé, Drago, dit Pansy, à voix basse.

- Arrête, gronde Drago. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais tout raconté.

- Je n'ai rien à raconter.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de la fixer. Alors, dans un faible soupir, elle reprend.

- C'est long, Drago. C'est terriblement long.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Tu veux vraiment passer ta soirée à m'écouter ?

- C'est le matin, Pansy, dit-il, d'une voix douce.

Elle hausse les épaules et détourne la tête.

- Je vais raconter des choses que tu connais déjà. Des choses que j'ai vues et qui m'ont brisée.

- Je t'écoute, Pansy. Je t'écoute….

**O°oOo°O**

Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Ce que je vais te dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

_Pas même au Magenmagot ?_

Pitié, Drago ! Le Magenmagot ? Mais il m'a jetée à Azkaban sans l'ombre d'un procès, sans me demander qui j'étais ! Écoute moi bien, Drago, parce que je ne me répéterais pas.

_Je t'écoute._

Cela remonte à loin. A… dix ans, c'est cela ? Nous étions en Septième Année à Poudlard. Tu étais le Prince des Serpentard et tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour que je sois ta reine. Tu avais ta cour, ta cour de petits Serpentard qui te regardaient avec crainte et dévotion. Tu avais des ennemis, bien sûr, beaucoup d'ennemis, les autres Maisons entre autre, qui te méprisaient.

Ils ne te connaissaient pas mais dans un sens, ils avaient raison de se méfier. Jamais depuis, Salazar, on avait vu aussi digne Serpentard que toi…. Il y avait Potter et sa bande. Potter qui te menait une guerre sans merci. Il y avait les Weasley, et Granger, qui marchait épaule contre épaule avec lui, comme une égale.

Parce qu'elle était son égale, tu sais ? Weasley aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs, fiers et arrogants, parce qu'ils étaient l'espoir d'un monde, alors que nous étions au service de l'ennemi. De leur ennemi. Potter marchaient toujours un peu en avance. Oh, pas de beaucoup ! Mais suffisamment pour faire comprendre qui il était. Un Gryffondor. Le Survivant.

Quand nous avions cours en Potions, ils arrivaient toujours un peu en avance. C'était sûrement la Sang-de-Bourbe qui les traînait. Et ils étaient conquérants dans les cachots qui étaient notre territoire. Tu étais toujours adossé au mur, près de la porte de la salle de cours. Il y avait Blaise et Théo, à côté de toi, et moi, aussi. Quand ils arrivaient, tu te redressais et les Serpentard se plaçaient à tes côtés, tandis qu'en face, à l'autre bout du couloir, les Gryffondor faisaient de même, épaule contre épaule, soudés comme jamais.

Cette année-là, tu étais Préfet-en-Chef. Et tu en étais fier, autant pour la tête qu'avaient tirée Potter et Weasley, que pour le fait d'être tout puissant, d'être sur le même pied d'égalité des professeurs. Et il y avait Granger, aussi.

Ta chambre était voisine à notre Salle Commune et je suppose que pour elle, il en allait de même dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Une fois par semaine le matin, tu te rendais à leur table. Tu traversais la Grande Salle, nonchalant et te plantais devant elle, sous les aboiements furieux de Weasley et compagnie. Elle relevait la tête, avec agacement et tu lui disais que vous aviez rendez-vous le soir même, pour mettre en place vos rondes de la semaine. Elle levait les yeux au ciel et crachait avec impatience : « Je le sais ça, Malefoy ! Tu ne m'apprends rien. » Et tu lui répondais par un sourire narquois. « On ne sait jamais avec les Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Weasley bondissait de sa place, tel un petit diable jaillissant d'une boîte d'enfant. Granger le saisissait toujours par le bras et la fille Weasley en faisait de même avec Potter. Tu leur adressais un de tes sourires suffisants, avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers nous.

_Je sais tout ça, Pansy._

Je sais, Drago, je sais. Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais tout ton temps. Cela fait si longtemps, Drago, que je n'ai pas parlé. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui m'écoutes, qui saches ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Parce que je sais tout, Drago, tout ce qui s'est passé, cette année là et après.

_Très bien. Continue alors._

C'était amusant de vous voir vous défier du regard. Granger se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de te hurler dessus. Potter et Weasley serraient les poings. Et toi, tu les regardais, toujours plus moqueur. Rien ne te dérangeait, rien ne t'affectait.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'est passé, ensuite.

_Tu étais là pourtant._

J'étais toujours là, tu sais ? Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Granger s'est bien défendue. Elle nous a fait une scène dans la Grande Salle. Tu te souviens ?

_Mémorable._

Elle a crié sur Weasley et sur Potter. Les pauvres. Ils semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire. Pétrifiés qu'ils étaient sous les œillades brûlantes de colère de leur Sang-de-Bourbe. Et nous, Serpentard, tout simplement amusés.

Les Poufsouffle étaient apeurés, les Serdaigle étonnés, mais les plus drôles restaient les Gryffondor. Il est connu que Granger se disputait souvent avec ses deux amis. Enfin, se disputer est un grand mot. Disons qu'elle les harcelait quand ils faisaient des bêtises ou quand ils s'emportaient de trop.

Granger, la voix de la raison…. Pitoyable.

Elle leur a ordonné d'arrêter de toujours la couver. Elle leur a dit que ce n'était pas ''une sale fouine aux poils délavés et complètement en mal de victimes'' qui allait lui faire peur. Tes yeux se sont assombris, Drago et j'ai bien cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus pour la faire taire. Weasley a ouvert la bouche, furieux, prêt à riposter, mais Granger, qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui, lui a planté son index sous le nez en hurlant encore plus fort.

« Laissez moi lui apprendre à vivre à ce petit emmerdeur ! Il va voir qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ne se laisse pas faire ! Et je ne veux plus vous voir répondre à ses insultes ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Ronald ! Est-ce que c'est clair !? »

Weasley a marmonné deux trois trucs et s'est rassis, laissant sa place à Potter, qui s'est dressé de toute sa hauteur, face à son amie.

« C'est pareil pour toi, Potter ! Je ne veux plus te voir répondre aux conneries de Malefoy ! Tu as bien assez à faire avec l'autre face de serpent qui veut ta mort, pour t'encombrer d'un imbécile de Serpentard ! Compris !? »

Potter l'a fixé un instant, avant de se rasseoir. Granger a soudain pris conscience du silence dans la Grande Salle. _Face de serpent._ Comment osait-elle ? Tous l'ont regardée avec effarement, respect ou tout simplement, haine comme nous. Elle a beuglé un ''Quoi !?'' retentissant avant de sortir d'une pas fulminant.

Les professeurs l'ont regardé partir, avec le même air que les élèves. Tu t'es levé une minute après elle, tout aussi furieux de t'être vu humilier par la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle t'avait lancé un défi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Quand ils t'ont vu sortir, Potter et Weasley ont amorcé un geste pour te suivre, mais le regard assassin de la fille Weasley les en a dissuadés.

_J'ai eu envie de la tuer. Granger. Elle avait parlé de moi devant toute la Grande Salle, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Merlin, je l'ai cherchée dans tout le château et quand je l'ai eu trouvée, je l'ai empoignée par le bras. Elle m'a craché dessus et elle s'est mise à me hurler mes quatre vérités. Je n'ai pas tellement apprécié…._

C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez commencé à vous lancer des paris ? A vous tester ?

_... Que veux-tu dire ?_

Je t'en prie, Drago. Je sais bien que vous vous lanciez des défis. Par exemple, vous vous teniez tête, devant les autres, ou Granger devait venir te parler à notre table, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. C'est à ce moment là ?

_... On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. C'était plus un accord tacite. Se jauger. Se tester. J'avoue qu'elle m'a souvent surpris, en venant déjeuner à la table des Serpentard. Mais le mieux a été, quand…._

Quand elle est venue dans notre Salle Commune ?

_Oui._

Tu t'en souviens, Drago ? Dis tu te souviens, de cette soirée, où elle est entrée dans notre Salle Commune ? Avec ses yeux qui nous défiaient, qui lançaient des éclairs, sa pose arrogante et sûre. Tu t'en souviens ?

_Oui, je m'en souviens…._

J'avais posé ma tête sur tes genoux. J'étais assise par terre, serrée contre tes jambes, alors que tu discutais de tout et de rien, avec Blaise et Théo, et les autres, les quelques autres que tu estimais. Ils étaient peu, tellement peu. Tu n'as jamais respecté personne, tu sais….

Dis, Drago, est-ce que tu m'as respectée ?

_Je crois que oui…._

Tu crois ? Ou tu es sûr ? Enfin, passons ! Je ne veux pas le savoir….

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée et pourtant, il faisait froid. Je crois que c'est une des seules choses que je regrette, dans mon entrée à Serpentard. La froideur de la Salle Commune, le silence glacé, les murs humides, la décoration morbide…. Les autres Maison rayonnaient. Il y avait du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, du or, du bronze, du noir, des cheminées claires, de grandes fenêtres, des tentures aux murs, des fauteuils moelleux, des tables pour travailler, des rires, des cris, des sourires, de la chaleur.

Merlin, Drago, je crois que c'est la seule chose que je regrette. Avoir manqué les rires des autres….

Je regardais dans le vide. Du moins c'est l'apparence que je me donnais. Je vous écoutais parler. Railler les autres, critiquer les professeurs et clamer la puissance du Lord. Théo a parlé de sa dernière conquête. Cette pauvre Poufsouffle prise dans ses filets. Comme toutes les autres. Vous étiez un bon trio, Drago.

_Chacun son trio…._

Oui, tu as raison. Les Gryffondor avaient leur trio, les Serdaigle aussi et les Poufsouffle, un quatuor ! Nous c'était vous. Nos chefs. Nos maîtres.

Les filles se faisaient avoir par les yeux de Blaise. Des yeux noirs, une peau noire, des cheveux noirs. Tout en lui montrait qu'il n'était que nuit. Aventure d'une nuit, aventure sans lendemain. Blaise est un homme de la nuit. Comme les félins. Il faisait l'amour la nuit, et ne s'affichait pas le jour, une fille dans les bras. Il tuait la nuit, aussi, et le jour, c'était un charmant garçon, à qui on ne pouvait rien reprocher….

Pour Théo, c'était le sourire. Un sourire simple, un sourire mystérieux, qui cachaient la bassesse du fond de ses yeux, sa froideur, son intelligence dangereuse. Il était vil, Théo. Il fumait, il buvait, et il donnait rendez-vous aux filles. Théo, c'était l'homme du jour. Avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux clairs, son sourire craquant et ses cheveux châtains. Théo était plutôt comme un serpent. Un serpent qui trompe, qui hypnotise sa victime, qui joue. Théo n'a jamais eu peur de tuer. Je le sais. Il aimait bien parler de ses victimes. Toutes ses victimes….

_Nous sommes tous des tueurs._

Oui. Oui, tu as raison.

_Et moi, j'étais quoi ?_

Tu étais un prince. Prince de la nuit, prince du jour, ennemi de Potter, serviteur du Lord. Tes yeux étaient froids. Ils observaient, ils suivaient, ils gênaient et ça te faisait plaisir. Que les filles baissent la tête, et se retournent une fois passées. Tes cheveux étaient savamment coiffés et donnaient à ton visage cet air d'ange, d'ange faux, en vérité.

Parce que tu n'es pas un ange, Drago. Tu es un monstre.

_Sans doute._

Il y avait ta démarche aussi. Coulante comme un serpent, majestueuse comme un roi, et discrète, si discrète que tu surprenais tout le monde, même Potter. Même moi qui te connaissais si bien.

_Toi ?_

Oui moi ! Personne ne t'a mieux observé que moi ! Ce jour-là, donc, tu gardais le silence, il y avait seulement ce sourire moqueur au coin de tes lèvres. Blaise riait fort, Théo mimait les cris de la dernière fille et moi, j'écoutais.

Le mur a pivoté, et nous avons levé la tête, par habitude, pour voir qui arrivait.

C'était elle. Conquérante dans cet endroit, où elle n'était pas la bienvenue, arborant fièrement les couleurs de sa Maison sur sa cape, au niveau de sa poitrine. Blaise et Théo se sont levés, lentement. Toi, tu n'as pas bougé. Tes jambes se sont juste tendues sous ma joue.

« Sang-de-Bourbe, a craché Théo. Que fais-tu, là, en terrain ennemi ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue chez les Serpentard !

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Nott, a-t-elle répondu, les yeux plissés. Je le sais déjà. Je viens parler à Malefoy.

- Tu lui veux quoi ? A demandé Blaise.

- Je suppose que la fouine peut parler toute seule, non ? »

Les yeux de Théo ont brillé. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est imaginé, avec ses doigts autour de son cou. Tu t'es levé. Lentement, sûrement, comme un prince devant ses sujets. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a retroussé le nez et a souri, moqueuse.

« Quel acteur !

- Que veux-tu, Granger ?

- Tu ne m'as pas invitée ? »

Blaise s'est étranglé et Théo a sursauté. Tu es resté de glace. Seuls tes yeux la dévisageaient. La déshabillaient.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? A sifflé Théo.

- Ce cher Malefoy m'a invitée à passer, a expliqué Granger sans te quitter des yeux.

- Explique, Drago.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, as-tu tranché. Granger me rends une petite visite de courtoisie, pas vrai, chérie ? »

Ses yeux se sont réduits à deux fentes et mon cœur a fait un bond. _Chérie_. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Tu sais bien que ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était pour la faire enrager._

Oh, je le sais, Drago. Oui, au début, c'était pour s'amuser, pour la faire enrager.

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! »

Tu as souri, narquois et tu as avancé d'un pas.

« Allons, Granger, as-tu susurré. Tu es peut-être rentrée. Mais penses-tu réellement pouvoir ressortir ?

- Tu me menaces, Malefoy ? A-t-elle demandé, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je n'oserais pas….

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Dans Poudlard, peut-être…. Mais qu'en est-il lorsque tu es dans mon antre ? »

Elle a gardé le silence. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment qu'elle a compris son erreur. Tu l'avais amenée là où tu le voulais. C'était très fort de ta part. Théo et Blaise ont dû comprendre puisqu'ils ont émis un long sifflement admiratif.

« Parce que je suppose que personne ne sait que tu es là ? Pas vrai, chérie ?

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy, a-t-elle répliqué, calmement. »

Il faut bien le lui reconnaître, mais la Sang-de-Bourbe restait maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle était douée. C'est pour ça que tu t'intéressais à elle ? Parce qu'elle était différente des autres filles.

Tu as souri. Encore. C'était froid comme sourire. C'était terrifiant. Mais elle a gardé la tête haute parce qu'elle ne savait faire que ça. Rester fière.

« Allez, viens Granger, je te ramène chez les Lions. »

Tu as tendu la main pour prendre son bras, mais elle s'est dégagée brutalement et a fait un pas sur le côté. Elle t'a lancé un regard mauvais et a observé la pièce. J'ai eu honte, Drago. J'ai eu honte quand ses yeux ont pris cet éclat méprisant. Nous qui sommes Sang-Pur, nous qui sommes riches, et puissants et nobles. Notre Salle Commune ne ressemble à rien. Elle reflète la froideur de nos âmes, le néant de nos vies.

Nous ne sommes rien, Drago. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Mais je ne me rends compte que maintenant.

« C'est gentil chez vous…. »

Blaise a serré les poings, Théo a grondé et tu as souri. Amusé. Un sourire réel qui a achevé de me briser.

Ses yeux sont tombés sur moi et elle a eu l'air sincèrement surprise.

« Oh, tu es là aussi, Parkinson ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. C'était stupide. Elle a détourné la tête. Tu la regardais toujours. Il y avait une sorte d'admiration dans tes yeux. Tu admirais son courage, sa force. De nouveau, tu as tendu la main et empoigné son épaule.

Elle a tenté de se dégager mais tu l'as traînée vers la sortie.

« Au plaisir de te revoir, chérie ! A lancé Blaise, en se rasseyant. »

Théo l'a imité, songeur. Tu es sorti et nous avons entendu l'éclat de vos voix. Elle criait des insultes et tu riais, moqueur. Vos voix se sont éloignées. Je suis restée dans la Salle Commune, avec les garçons. Les autres Serpentard sont retournés à leurs occupations. Tu es revenu rapidement, l'air mécontent. Tu t'es laissé tomber dans le fauteuil et tu t'es étiré avec grâce.

« C'était quoi _ça_ ? A demandé Théo, agressif.

- _Ca_ quoi ?

- La Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor ! Elle a dit que tu l'avais _invitée_ !

- Oh, _ça_ ! A-tu dis en balayant sa réplique d'un geste de la main. Juste un pari, avec elle. Elle voulait juste me prouver qu'elle était capable de venir ici. Salement Gryffondor.

- Et tu as d'autres… petites cachotteries de ce genre ? A murmuré Blaise, les lèvres étirés en un sourire.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Que tu sembles bien t'amuser avec Granger….

- Tu me connais. J'adore la faire enrager.

- La faire enrager ! A répété Théo. Merde, Malefoy ! C'est Granger que tu as fait entrer ! La copine de Potter ! Mais y a quoi qui cloche dans ta tête ?!

- Ecoute, Nott, Granger, c'est mon affaire. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et ça me dérange. J'essaie de la pousser jusqu'à ses limites….

- C'est mauvais, Drago, a dit Blaise d'un ton grave. Tu joues avec le feu. Attends que ton père ou que le Lord l'apprennent….

- C'est un jeu, as-tu dit, en haussant les épaules.

- Et Potter ?

- Quoi Potter ?

- Il va te casser la gueule si tu brises sa Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Tu as de nouveau haussé les épaules, sans répondre et la conversation s'est arrêtée là.

« Elle a quand même du culot, la Sang-de-Bourbe, a fait remarquer Blaise, avant de se taire définitivement. »

Je me demande, Drago…. Est-ce que…. Est-ce que c'est cette nuit-là que tu l'as embrassée pour la première fois ? Pour jouer ?

…_. Non. C'était après._

Dans le couloir ?

_Dans le couloir._

J'étais là, ce jour là.

_Je sais._

J'étais toujours là.

_Je sais._

Tu veux que je te raconte ?

_J'étais là aussi. Je connais._

J'ai envie de te raconter.

_Raconte alors._

C'était une semaine après. Théo et Blaise ne t'en avaient pas reparlé mais ta guerre avec la Sang-de-Bourbe continuait. Tu délaissais Potter. Il n'y avait que Granger à insulter, Granger à railler, Granger et Granger et encore Granger. Elle te répondait toujours plus violemment et ce que tu pensais n'être qu'un jeu, t'a vite irrité. Elle te résistait. Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te résiste. Que l'on te dise non. Que l'on te refuse. Ce n'était plus un jeu. C'était une lutte pour le pouvoir, pour voir lequel était le plus fort.

Tu es un homme, Drago. Un homme qui devient vite violent.

C'était un mardi. Juste avant la cours de Potions. Nous avions une heure de libre et Blaise voulait te voir pour te demander un livre sur les potions. Il aurait pu le prendre directement dans ta chambre de Préfet-en-Chef, située juste à côté de la Salle Commune. Mais il n'est pas bon de prendre ce qui t'appartient, Drago.

Blaise m'a envoyée te chercher. J'ai toujours eu ce sens, ce _flair_ qui me permettait de te trouver, où que tu sois. Je suis sortie de la Salle Commune et j'ai marché. J'ai marché sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis allée au troisième étage. Je suis passée devant la Salle des Trophées, dans la galerie des armures et j'ai débouché dans le couloir qui avait été interdit en Première Année.

J'ai entendu des voix. Des murmures étouffés, des bruits de lutte. Je me suis approchée discrètement. Tu serais avec une fille. C'était sûr. J'ai regardé dans le couloir obscur, éclairé de quelques torches.

J'ai reconnu tes cheveux, ta stature.

« Lâche moi, Malefoy ! A-t-elle craché. »

Tu as grondé sourdement et tu l'as collée plus violemment contre le mur en pierre. Elle a étouffé un cri. Tu as saisi ses poignets sans douceur et les a relevés au dessus de sa tête.

« Ferme là, Granger ! »

Elle s'est débattue encore pour la forme, sifflant, se cabrant, ruant de toutes ses forces. Tu t'es collé à elle pour la bloquer et de ta main libre, tu as attrapé son visage.

« Arrête de bouger !

- Lâche moi, je te dis !

- Non. »

Elle a craché. Tu n'as pas bougé, puis lentement, tu as lâché son visage et essuyé ta joue. Tes yeux brillaient. De la haine, de la fureur. De la violence. Tu as resserré ta prise sur ses poignets et alors, durement, tu l'as embrassée. Elle a retenu un cri et elle s'est mise à ruer. Ses jambes bougeaient dans tous les sens, ses mains essayaient de se dégager. Et toi tu l'as collé sur le mur, toujours plus violemment, toujours plus durement.

Ta main libre a glissé sous son tee-shirt, a remonté le long de son dos. Elle frémissait, tentait toujours de se soustraire à tes caresses glaciales. Et toi, tu l'embrassais. Tu dévorais ses lèvres, faisait glisser ta main le long de son corps. Et puis, tu as relevé sa jupe. Elle s'est cabrée. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, et tu continuais. Tu continuais….

Pour finir, elle a dû te mordre puisque tu as reculé la tête. Elle pleurait. De la colère, du dégoût. Furieuse de n'avoir rien pu faire, impuissante. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu l'as regardée sangloter, sans un mot. Tu étais toujours contre elle. Vous étiez si proches Drago. Elle n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour rencontrer tes lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tu n'as rien eu à répondre. Doucement, elle a essayé de retirer ses mains de ta poigne et tu l'as laissé faire. Elle s'est essuyée le visage.

« Tu me voulais quoi, Malefoy ? »

Un simple murmure. J'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour le saisir.

« Tu m'aurais violée, si je m'étais laissée faire ? »

J'ai eu envie que tu répondes oui, Drago. Pour l'effrayer, pour lui faire comprendre jusqu'à quel point tu étais prêt à aller pour gagner votre guerre. Elle aurait eu peur, elle aurait abandonné et tu serais revenu vers les tiens, triomphant, oubliant Granger.

« Non. »

Elle a soupiré et t'a repoussé, doucement. Elle t'a à peine touché. Tu as reculé d'un pas, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Ce n'est plus un jeu, pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Je ne comprends plus rien….

- Moi non plus. »

Elle t'a regardé. Elle se frottait les mains, le nez rougi, les yeux gonflés. Ta lèvre saignait, Drago. Tu ne semblais rien sentir. Délicatement, tu lui as pris les poignets. Elle a tressailli mais s'est laissée faire. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Tu as sorti ta baguette et a lancé un sort sur ses mains endolories.

Elle ne t'a pas remercié. Elle s'est seulement laissée glisser contre le mur. Tu ne parlais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était du remord.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Tu n'as rien dit. A ton tour, tu t'es laissé tomber. Tu as ramené tes genoux contre toi et tu l'as regardée, face à toi.

« Réponds moi ! »

Elle avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de haine. Tu n'as pas semblé affecté. Tu n'étais jamais affecté.

« J'en sais rien. »

Elle a étouffé un petit rire rauque et un sanglot l'a de nouveau secouée.

« Arrête de pleurer….

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. Je pleure si je veux et c'est pas un Mangemort à la con qui va m'en empêcher ! »

Elle a frappé là où ça fait mal. Tu as relevé la tête, brusquement, avant de te lever. La même violence avait repris possession de ton corps. En deux pas tu étais sur elle, et tu l'as soulevée sans douceur. De nouveau, tu l'as coincée contre le mur. Elle a retenu un cri quand son dos a percuté l'arête du mur.

« Je t'interdis, Granger, d'insinuer quoi que se soit, as-tu grondé.

- Oh, mon pauvre amour ! Ca te dérange que tout Poudlard sache à quoi t'en tenir avec toi ? Ca te dérange que tout le monde sache que tu as un joli tatouage sur le bras ? »

La gifle est partie toute seule. Elle a hoqueté et sa tête a percuté le mur. Tu l'as gardée face à toi, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« T'es une vraie pourriture, Malefoy….

- On dit Mangemort, chérie…. »

Elle a relevé la tête vers toi. Elle laissait les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues. Tu la tenais par l'épaule. Elle avait mis ses mains sur ton torse, comme pour t'empêcher d'aller plus près. Tu la fixais avec tant d'intensité, Drago, que j'en ai eu mal. Envolée la violence, la haine, la fureur. Vous étiez perdus tous les deux, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Je te hais, Malefoy, a-t-elle soufflé.

- On fait dans la réciprocité, Granger.

- Tant mieux, alors. »

Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé par la suite. C'est toi ou elle qui a embrassé l'autre ? Est-ce toi qui t'es penché ou elle qui s'est haussée sur la pointe des pieds ? Vos lèvres se sont rencontrées. C'est un baiser passionné, un baiser où se mêlaient votre détresse, votre désespoir, votre colère. Elle a passé sa main dans tes cheveux, l'autre sous ton tee-shirt. Tu l'as soulevée et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ta taille. Et puis, tu as déposé de petits baisers sur son cou, tu as effleuré ses joues, sa gorge de tes lèvres.

Je vous ai regardé, Drago. Et j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Je me suis reculée, le plus doucement que j'ai pu et j'ai fait demi-tour. J'ai couru jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Blaise m'attendait. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire…. A lui avouer ta trahison…

_Je n'ai trahi personne._

C'est vrai. Tu n'avais pas encore trahi les tiens. C'est seulement lorsque tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, pas vrai ?

…

Tu peux me répondre, tu sais. Ça ne me fait plus rien. Mon coeur est fermé à double tour. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. Rien ne peut m'atteindre. C'est triste à dire, Drago, mais j'ai l'impression d'être morte.

_Ne dis pas ça, Pansy. S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça._

Pourquoi ? Tu te sens coupable ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…. C'est vrai que dans un sens, c'est toi qui m'as tuée. Mais il y a Granger, aussi. Granger qui était plus belle que moi, plus intelligente, plus Gryffondor….

_Tu es belle, toi aussi, Pansy. Sincèrement. Tu es très jolie._

On dit que la passion attire l'interdit. Tu penses que c'est vrai ? Dis Drago, tu penses que c'est vrai ?

_Sûrement._

Avec Granger, c'est l'interdit qui t'a attiré ?

_J'en sais rien…._

Moi je le sais. Parce que je te connais, Drago. Tu es un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy adore jouer avec le feu. Il adore l'interdit, le risque, les sensations, l'excitation. Tu aimes la chasse, Drago. Bien plus que Blaise ou Théo. Tu n'es ni un félin, ni un serpent. Tu es… un prédateur. Un terrible prédateur. Ton jeu est de faire peur. Tu chasses. Et tu chasses véritablement bien, tu sais. Tu as pris la Sang-de-Bourbe imprenable.

_Je l'aime._

Je sais, Drago…. Nul ne le sait mieux que moi. Je ne t'en veux plus.

_... Raconte moi la suite, Pansy._

La suite ? Mais tu l'as connaît aussi bien que moi la suite.

_J'aime bien quand c'est toi qui racontes….._

Très bien. Très bien…

Tu es resté étrange toute la semaine. Pas un mot qui ne soit dit sur un ton agressif, pas un sourire narquois, seulement un visage fermé. Tu étais perdu, Drago. Il n'y avait que moi pour le savoir. Blaise et Théo ne disaient rien. Ils étaient habitués à tes sautes d'humeur. Le plus souvent, c'était après un match, ou à cause de Potter.

Ta guerre était terminée. Granger t'évitait, tu l'évitais, tout était redevenu normal. Tu insultais Weasley, tu insultais Potter et tu ignorais Granger. C'était… étrange. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, tu sais ? Ne plus vous voir vous railler était déstabilisant.

Un soir, où tu étais absent, Blaise s'est approché de moi. Je faisais mon devoir de Potions. Il s'est assis et m'a regardée finir. Quand j'ai enfin relevé la tête, j'ai eu peur. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander….

« Il se passe quoi avec Drago ?

- Je sais pas….

- Me prends pas pour un con, Pansy. Tu as vu quoi la semaine dernière ?

- La semaine dernière ?

- Merde, Parkinson, arrête de faire la conne. Quand je t'ai envoyée chercher Drago, tu l'as trouvé pas vrai ? Et ce qu'il faisait à un rapport avec son humeur des derniers jours ?

- J'en sais rien, Blaise.

- C'est Granger.

- Non.

- Je ne te pose pas une question, idiote. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et tu mens mal, Pansy. Tu mens réellement mal. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire de la fermer. J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de Granger, sa maîtrise, son sang-froid, son caractère bien trempé. J'ai seulement baissé la tête. Je ne pouvais rien dire, sans révéler ce que j'avais vu, ce que je savais.

Blaise n'a pas paru en colère. Il s'est passé la main sur le visage et a semblé… déçu. Oui c'est le mot. Déçu. Déçu de ton attitude, déçu que tu te sois fait avoir par la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il a juré à mi voix et Théo est arrivé. Je me suis demandée si Blaise allait lui raconter. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Blaise était ton ami. Un vrai ami qui se souciait de toi, tu sais.

_Je sais._

Théo…. Je n'aimais pas Théo. Il me faisait peur. Théo est fou. Complètement et irrémédiablement fou. Crois moi. Je l'ai vu chez les Mangemorts. Il était épanoui….

_Tu me raconteras après ce q…._

Oui. Je te raconterais tout. Tu es là pour ça, non ?

…_. Oui._

Alors tu sauras tout. Si Théo avait su que la Sang-de-Bourbe t'avait eu, il l'aurait tuée. Il t'aurait vendu auprès du Lord et de ton père. S'il avait su que tu étais amoureux d'elle, Drago, s'il l'avait su…. Il aurait tout fait pour blesser la Sang-de-Bourbe, devant toi pour bien te montrer à quel point tu étais devenu faible. L'amour rend faible. Tu le savais pourtant. Tu le savais pourtant que c'était mal d'aimer.

_Tu m'aimais toi…._

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'aimais pas.

_Mais…._

Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi finir…. Blaise est sorti. Il a quitté la Salle Commune, sûrement à ta recherche. J'ai décidé de le suivre. Pour voir. Théo s'est affalé sur le canapé et il puait le parfum de femme. J'ai parcouru les couloirs et comme toujours mon sens m'a menée à toi. Tu étais en train de faire ta ronde de Préfet-en-Chef. Tu étais accoudé à une fenêtre du quatrième étage. Tu regardais dehors et tu semblais tellement concentré que j'ai pu me cacher sans que tu ne me voies.

Blaise est arrivé à son tour. Tu t'es retourné, surpris de le voir là. Il t'a envoyé son poing dans le visage. Tu as juré et t'es redressé.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Zabini !

- Merde, Drago, je te pensais intelligent ! A crié Blaise. La Sang-de-Bourbe, bordel ! La copine à Potter !

- Et ben quoi ? J'ai lâché l'affaire comme tu me l'as dit. Je l'ignore et j'emmerde Potter. Tu n'es pas content là ?

- Me prends pas pour un con, Malefoy. Ta Sang-de-Bourbe…. Elle t'a eu. »

Étrangement, tu n'as pas essayé de nier. Tu t'es tourné vers la fenêtre et tu as semblé songeur.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Blaise.

- Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait me dire.

- On est pote, non ? Faut bien que tu saches….

- Et si je te vends à ton père ou au Lord ? »

Tu as ricané. Tu savais comme moi, comme Blaise, qu'il n'en ferait rien. Blaise est un tueur, il sert ses intérêts mais il a aussi le sens de l'honneur. Il ne t'aurait pas vendu. Il te respecte trop pour cela….

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Tu l'as regardé. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

« J'en sais rien.

- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? S'est énervé Blaise. Quand t'es amoureux, tu le remarques non ?

- Tu parles à un Malefoy, Blaise. Je te dis que je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de Granger.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Non. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle me tuerait si j'essayais de la mettre dans mon lit.

- Alors quoi ? Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble et pourtant tu ressens des trucs pour elle ? C'est quoi cette guimauve ?

- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions à la con ! As-tu sifflé. On s'est embrassé. C'est tout. On est allé trop loin.

- Trop loin ? Vous vous êtes embrassés, fait des p'tites papouilles et c'est déjà trop loin ?

- Te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà, Blaise. Elle est… elle. Interdiction formelle. C'est nos vies qui sont en jeu…. »

Blaise n'a pas répondu. Il devait se sentir mal. Mal pour toi, mal pour lui de cacher des choses au Lord.

« Et elle ? A-t-il demandé, d'une voix douce.

- Elle m'évite.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, Blaise. J'en sais rien…. »

Vous êtes restés silencieux. J'étais cachée derrière une armure. Mes mains étaient engourdies par le froid et j'avais mal au dos, à force de me tenir en équilibre précaire.

« Tu vas les rejoindre ? »

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Je savais de qui il parlait. De l'Ordre. De Potter.

« Tu les rejoindrais pour elle ? Tu rejoindrais Potter, pour elle ? »

Tu es resté silencieux un long moment. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi perdu. Tes yeux d'habitude si sûrs reflétaient ta peur, ton visage, ton angoisse. Merlin, Drago…. Tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance que je ressentais.

_Je souffrais moi aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…._

Tu aurais dû rester avec nous….

« Tu viendrais avec moi, Blaise ?

- Non. »

Tu as hoché la tête. Tu comprenais. Tu savais qu'il ne serait jamais venu.

« Je suis un tueur, Drago. Je n'ai rien à faire chez l'Ordre.

- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, Blaise. Je comprends.

- Je ne me justifie pas. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que…

- Que moi non plus je n'ai pas ma place avec l'Ordre ?

- Oui. Oui, c'est ça. C'est dans ta nature. Le mal, la mort. Tu ne pourrais pas t'en passer. C'est en toi, c'est inné. Tu ne pourras jamais faire oublier qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

- C'est un risque à prendre, as-tu dit en haussant les épaules.

- Risque qui peut s'avérer fatal.

- Ecoute, Blaise, tu me connais, tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu m'écraser devant le Lord. Tu sais que je suis bien trop fier, bien trop Malefoy pour obéir à un autre que moi. Si je rejoins l'Ordre…. Je serais moi, je serais sûrement à décider, parce que Potter se méfiera tellement de moi qu'il voudra me surveiller. Je les aiderais. Qui connaît mieux que moi les plans du Lord ? Mon père parle. Mon père se vante. Je sais tout des plans du Lord, Blaise. »

Tu semblais emballé. Tu semblais réellement vouloir rejoindre Potter et sa bande. Blaise t'a dévisagé. Il était triste, Blaise. Vous étiez amis, dans un monde où l'amitié n'est rien.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, alors, a-t-il murmuré. »

Tu as hoché la tête. Il t'a tendu la main et tu l'as empoignée, sans hésiter. Vous vous regardiez droit dans les yeux. J'étais si mal Drago. J'étais complice de ta trahison, témoin d'un crime. Blaise a tourné les talons. Et avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'autre bout du couloir, tu as sorti ta baguette.

« C'est pour ton bien, Blaise, as-tu murmuré. _Oubliettes_ ! »

Blaise s'est figé, comme sonné et tu en as profité pour t'éclipser. Je me suis laissée aller contre le mur. Et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_Je n'ai pas été accueilli à bras ouverts._

Je sais, Drago, je sais. Il fallait que tu fasses tes preuves avant. Il fallait que tu trahisses les tiens….

_Je ne voulais pas. Mais Potter…. Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Il fallait que je les vende. Tous. Tous les Sang-Purs, tous les Mangemorts. Et Hermione…. Potter lui interdisait de m'approcher. Et Weasley, si amoureux d'elle. Et moi je l'aimais._

Tu t'en ais rendu compte à quel moment ?

_Je ne sais pas…. Quand j'étais au QG de l'Ordre. C'était la nuit. Je suis entré dans sa chambre. Je m'ennuyais. Elle dormait. Elle était réellement belle, tu sais ? Et à cet instant… j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'étais fou amoureux._

Vous avez fait l'amour ?

_Oui, mais pas ce jour là. Après. Quand Potter m'a accepté. Quand Weasley a trouvé une autre fille qui l'aimait. Quand elle a enfin pu s'approcher de moi…._

_Mais et toi, Pansy ? Comment…. Que s'est-il passé, après ?_

Après ? Après ta trahison, c'est ça ? C'était la fin de l'année. Tu as dû quitter l'Ecole, pour que ton appartenance à l'Ordre reste secrète. Dumbledore nous a fait croire que l'on t'avait enlevé. C'était étrange. Le Lord ne l'aurait pas fait, sans nous prévenir, nous ses disciples de Poudlard. Et l'Ordre non plus.

Théo et Blaise en sont venus à penser que tu avais fui. Ils t'ont méprisé…. Ils ont méprisé ta mémoire, méprisé ton nom. Personne ne devait parler de toi. Potter a quitté l'Ecole après toi. Mais lui, tous savaient où il allait. Rejoindre l'Ordre, pour apprendre à se battre. Granger et Weasley ont suivi peu de temps après. Et puis, il y a eu la fille Weasley. Elle sortait en secret avec Potter.

_Je sais._

Je n'en doute pas. Il y a eu Londubat, Lovegood, les sœurs Patil, et les autres, tous les autres, ceux qui croyaient en Potter. Et puis, Blaise et Théo ont reçu un hibou du Lord. Et moi, un de mon père. Nous sommes partis ensemble, à la fin du mois de mai.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment, de ce départ précipité que ma vie a basculé.

_Nos vies à tous ont basculé, Pansy._

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y que la mienne qui ait été aussi chamboulée.

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Blaise a été marqué, Théo aussi. Tu as simplement rejoint le Lord !_

Tu ne comprends pas…. Mon père…. Mon père m'a vendue, Drago.

…_. Raconte moi…._

C'est une longue histoire….

_Je veux savoir._

Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça….

_Comme quoi ?_

Comme si j'étais importante à tes yeux….

…_. Raconte moi, s'il te plaît._

Je suis rentrée au Manoir. Ma mère… elle allait mal, tellement mal. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Et mon père…. Mon père travaillait trop. Il travaillait pour le Lord.

_Ton père ?_

Mon père oui.

_Mais, je croyais qu'il commandait les missions !_

C'était avant, Drago.

_Avant quoi ?_

Ta trahison. Le Lord n'a pas été dupe. Je crois qu'il s'est défoulé sur Blaise et Théo. Il était persuadé qu'ils savaient où tu étais, qu'ils savaient que tu avais trahi.

_Blaise…._

Il n'a rien dit. Il ne savait rien de toute manière. Lucius, ton père, toujours aussi proche du Lord. Il était furieux que son propre fils ait tout renié pour Potter. Il a… il a brisé nos fiançailles, à toi et moi. Et mon père qui n'avait plus ton nom pour le sauver a sombré. Le Lord nous a tout pris ! Il a pillé nos coffres, il a fait tué ma mère. « Pas de faibles dans mes rangs ! » Ma mère, Drago, celle qui m'avait donné le jour, celle qui m'avait élevée !

_Je suis désolé._

S'il n'y avait eu que cela…. Le Lord a brûlé le Manoir. Le Manoir ancestral des Parkinson, le Manoir qui m'avait vu naître, qui avait vu mon père et mes ancêtres venir au monde. Ce Manoir qui était dans la famille depuis des siècles et des siècles.

_Je te comprends. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela ?_

Pour rien, Drago, pour rien….. Mon père n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de venir vivre au Manoir Malefoy, là où le Lord s'était installé. Narcissa…. La douce Narcissa a fait installer une petite chambre dans les caves pour mon père. Et moi, j'ai dû me trouver un endroit où dormir la nuit. Nous avons vécu quelques semaines ainsi. Et puis, ta mère, Drago est venue discuter avec mon père. Ils ont parlé de moi. Le Lord se moquait bien de savoir que nous vivions tous deux chez lui, du moment qu'il ne nous voyait pas. Mais Lucius voulait nous voir mourir. Heureusement Narcissa a réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser.

A une seule condition.

_Laquelle ?_

Il fallait payer. C'était dégradant. Un Parkinson, payer un Malefoy pour avoir le droit de dormir ? Mon père était furieux, Drago. Tellement en colère que j'ai eu peur qu'il cherche à éliminer Lucius. Nous n'avions plus rien. Ni argent, ni bijou, ni vêtement, ni Manoir, ni elfe, ni pouvoir. Aussi démunis qu'un Weasley.

_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

Nous avons trouvé de l'argent.

_Comment ?_

… Je….

_Dis moi, Pansy !_

Je veux que tu saches Drago, que… que j'étais obligée. Pour permettre à mon père de survivre parmi les rapaces. Comprends moi, Drago. Je l'ai fait contre mon gré. Mon père m'a forcée. Narcissa m'a forcée. Elle a réussi à trouver les mots pour que je….

_Merlin, Pansy, qu'as-tu fait ?_

Mon père m'a vendue…. Chaque nuit, il me disait d'aller rejoindre tel homme, tel Mangemort, dans telle chambre du Manoir Malefoy. « Prends l'argent qu'ils te tendent avant de te donner. » Voilà ce que mon père me disait. Et ta mère, Drago. Ta mère pour qui je n'avais qu'admiration et respect, ta mère que j'ai fini par haïr de toute mon âme.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

Je crois que ta mère a toujours aimé les poupées, Drago.

_... De quoi tu parles !?_

J'étais sa poupée vivante, Drago. Chaque après-midi, elle venait me voir dans le placard qu'elle m'avait assigné en tant que chambre. Elle avait toujours une robe différente sur le bras. Elle m'habillait, me maquillait, me coiffait, toujours plus heureuse que les jours précédents. J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'étais, je crois sa seule distraction.

_Ma mère ne jouait pas à la poupée !_

Je sais de quoi je parle, Drago ! Et rassieds toi. Laisse moi finir. Le soir, ta mère me conduisait chez le Mangemort qui m'avait _achetée_. Et je passais la nuit avec lui, à fixer le plafond, à attendre qu'il ait fini. Le matin, je me réveillais avant et je sortais discrètement pour rejoindre mon… placard. Je dormais encore quelques heures avant que ta mère ne vienne et que tout recommence….

Grâce à moi, grâce à _ça_, mon père et moi avons pu vivre un an et demi au Manoir Malefoy. Nous étions ignorés des autres, parce que nous n'étions rien. Et puis, au bout de ces an et demi, j'ai revu Blaise.

_Blaise ?_

Oui. J'avais déjà croisé Théo, plusieurs fois, souvent avec du sang sur ses robes. Il était réellement fidèle au Lord. Il accomplissait les besognes les plus répugnantes, il tuait et tuait et tuait encore. Dans les couloirs, il faisait semblant de ne pas me voir. Cela ne m'a pas tellement dérangé, en fait. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ce tueur.

Mais, Blaise…. D'après ce que j'ai appris par la suite, il avait été envoyé en Bulgarie, où de nombreuses poches de résistants se trouvaient, la plupart, envoyant clandestinement des hommes pour aider l'Ordre. Blaise avait ordre de tout raser. Tous les villages suspectés d'aider les résistants du pays.

Il a plus ou moins réussi. A son retour en Angleterre, le sud de la Bulgarie n'était plus que cendres.

Il devait faire un compte rendu de ses derniers dix-huit mois au Lord. J'étais dans un couloir, à nettoyer le sol. Oui, Drago, nettoyer le sol, comme un elfe, comme un esclave. Je sais que mon père me cherchait une nouvelle union avec un héritier mais aucun homme ne voulait de moi et surtout pas après la réputation dont on m'avait affublée. C'était ta mère, Drago qui me faisait laver les couloirs, et elle me donnait quelques pièces quand j'avais fini. Elle prenait très à cœur sa mission d'aider les Parkinson à se rétablir, tout en les humiliant au possible.

Ta mère était très singulière, Drago. C'était absolument impossible de lui en vouloir, de la détester parce que malgré tout le mal qu'elle faisait, toute l'humiliation qu'elle faisait subir, elle le faisait avec tant de gentillesse que s'en était diabolique….

J'étais méconnaissable, avec mes cheveux attachés grossièrement dans la nuque et mes robes élimées. Narcissa ne me donnait de robes que le soir où je devais ''_visiter ceux qui louaient mes services''._ Le reste du temps, je portais mes vieux vêtements crasseux et troués. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça, si Blaise est passé devant moi sans me voir réellement.

J'ai juste relevé la tête pour le regarder passer. Je savais d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais rappeler un Mangemort au Sang-Pur que je connaissais. Je devais donner l'illusion de n'être rien.

Mais Blaise m'a regardée. Et il m'a reconnue. Et il s'est figé.

« Pansy ? A-t-il dit. »

J'ai hoché la tête, incapable de répondre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

J'allais répondre quand deux Mangemorts sont arrivés et ont attrapé Blaise par les épaules pour le traîner au grand salon, pour trinquer au succès de cette longue mission. Il n'a pas tourné la tête vers moi, alors je me suis remise à frotter.

J'ai pleuré. J'ai tellement pleuré. Je pensais que Blaise m'appréciait un tant soit peu. J'espérais qu'il m'aiderait, qu'il me ferait sortir d'ici. Après tout, lui-même portait un nom important, son propre sang était pur sur des générations et ses coffres à Gringott's étaient pleins à craquer.

Quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, Narcissa m'attendait, visiblement furieuse.

« Tu es en retard, a-t-elle dit, en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu es sale ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui répondre. Elle m'a fait me laver rapidement, m'a aidée à m'habiller et à me coiffer, tout en chantonnant. Dis, Drago, tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que ta mère aurait voulu avoir une fille ?

_Je ne crois pas…. Elle m'aimait. Elle m'appelait son petit prince, son ange._

Quand elle s'occupait de moi, je fermais les yeux et j'avais l'impression que ma mère me choyait, que ma mère m'aimait. Je fermais les yeux et j'étais une princesse qui allait rencontrer son prince charmant.

« Et voilà, a conclu Narcissa, en m'attrapant par les épaules. Tu es ravissante, ma chérie. »

_Ma chérie_. Elle disait cela seulement quand elle jouait à la poupée avec moi. Dehors, à l'extérieur de ce placard, elle me toisait de haut, elle me méprisait ave brio. Un jour, alors que je pensais qu'elle m'avait pris en affection, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne me changeait pas de lieu pour dormir.

Tu aurais vu son visage, Drago. Méprisant, dégoûté…. Elle n'en revenait pas que j'ose lui parler ainsi, que j'ose lui demander ceci ! Depuis ce jour, je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé. Je la laissais jouer avec moi et en échange, je fermais les yeux et je rêvais….

Ce soir là, ta mère m'a conduite dans l'aile ouest du Manoir, là où tu avais eu tes appartements. Elle marchait, d'un pas sûr, le menton relevé, comme seules le reines savent le faire. Elle m'a fait entrer dans une chambre, aux couleurs bleues. C'était une très belle chambre.

_La chambre de l'aile ouest ? La chambre aux tentures bleus et argent, à la cheminée en marbre blanc et au tapis tressé à la main ?_

Oui.

_C'était ma salle de jeux, quand j'étais enfant._

C'était une magnifique pièce. Avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée, menant au Manoir. Je me puis assise sur le lit, un très beau lit à baldaquin, avec des draps doux et des oreillers mœlleux. C'était la première fois depuis que je vivais au Manoir Malefoy que je voyais une pièce aussi belle, aussi clair. Nul doute que le Mangemort qui l'habitait, était bien vu du Lord.

J'ai attendu, un long moment. Dans une pièce voisine, j'entendais l'eau couler.

_C'était la salle de bains._

Oui.

_Tu l'as vu ? Tu as vu cette baignoire immense, ces robinets en argent, cette mosaïque de roi ? Pansy, tu as vu la beauté de cette pièce, cette pièce qui avait été mienne ?_

Oui. c'était magnifique.

L'eau a cessé de couler. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai su que mon ''_propriétaire_'' allait arriver. Je me suis tendue et forcée à inspirer calmement. La porte s'est ouverte et Blaise est entré dans la chambre.

_Blaise ?_

Oui, Blaise. Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche à la va vite et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et c'était la première fois que je les voyais aussi long. Il m'a regardée un long moment, puis s'est assis à côté de moi. Je me suis crispée, mais il n'a pas paru le remarquer, ou alors il a fait semblant. Il a pris une paire de ciseaux sur la table de chevet et me l'a tendue.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une fille avec cette coiffure. »

Je le trouvais au contraire plus séduisant mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai pris les ciseaux et lentement, ai commencé à couper ses cheveux, en une coupe droite. Je n'avais jamais coiffé les cheveux de personne, mis à part mes poupées de petite fille. Il semblait s'en moquer.

Au final, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, bien qu'un peu irréguliers. Il ne s'en est pas formalisé outre mesure. Quand j'ai eu fini, il a repris les ciseaux et est retourné dans la salle de bain. Je suis restée immobile, comme une idiote. Il est revenu et s'est posté devant une fenêtre. Il a sorti une cigarette, l'a allumée d'un coup de baguette et a fumé, toujours dans le silence.

« Je suis surpris de te retrouver là, Pansy. »

Je n'ai rien dit. Je lui tournai le dos.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie dans cette robe, a-t-il continué. Je suppose que Narcissa Malefoy te soigne bien.

- Bien sûr, ai-je ironisé. C'est pour cela que je lavais le sol cet après-midi, et que tu m'as commandé cette nuit ! »

Blaise a paru surpris de m'entendre lui parler ainsi et un instant j'ai eu peur qu'il le prenne mal. Je me suis levée, avec lenteur et lui ai fait face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Blaise ? Ai-je lancé. Si tu as _acheté mes services_, c'est pour une seule raison, non ? Alors, dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

J'étais prête à me déshabiller, Drago. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Blaise que je connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, m'avait achetée pour une nuit. C'était trop. Dis moi, Drago, dis-moi avec sincérité, m'aurais-tu achetée ?

_Si j'étais resté du côté du Lord, nos fiançailles n'auraient pas été rompus et…._

Répond moi, Drago ! Aurais-tu payé ?

…_. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas._

De toute manière tu n'aurais eu qu'un mot à dire, Drago, pour que je m'offre à toi. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Tu as conscience de ce pouvoir que tu avais sur mon âme et mon cœur ?

_Oui._

Je vois…. C'est bien, Drago.

_Qu'a fait Blaise, Pansy ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

Il m'a regardée. Avec intensité. Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts. Blaise est un bel homme, tu sais ? Le feu de la cheminée jouait avec la peau de son visage et le reflet de la lune, dehors, dansait dans ses cheveux. Il était très attirant.

Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux. J'ai agis comme… comme Granger l'aurait fait. Comme une gamine prétentieuse et fière.

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Granger n'est pas une gamine prétentieuse. Je sais ce que tu penses d'elle, Drago, alors épargne ta salive et écoute moi.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Pansy, a fini par soupirer Blaise. Je ne reste pas là cette nuit, j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu peux simplement prendre un bain pour te relaxer. Je vais te sortir une chemise pour dormir. Je reviendrais à l'aube et tu pourras retourner d'où tu viens. »

Je sui restée figée. Blaise m'avait-il fait venir pour _m'aider_ ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Blaise, ai-je soufflé.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la compassion. »

Il a écrasé sa cigarette et est passé devant moi. Il a ouvert une armoire et en a sorti une chemise propre, qu'il a jeté sur le lit. Il a ouvert la porte prêt à sortir.

« Merci, ai-je lancé. »

Il a hoché la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Je me suis affalée sur le lit et j'ai encore pleuré. J'ai fait comme il m'avait dit. J'ai pris un bain, je me suis parfumée, relaxée, massée et assoupie dans la baignoire. J'ai joué avec les différents robinets comme à Poudlard, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je suis sortie, ai passé la chemise de Blaise et me suis allongée sous les couvertures du lit.

Je crois que c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé au Manoir Malefoy.

_Tu sais ce que Blaise était parti faire ?_

Non et d'ailleurs ça ne m'intéressait pas. Grâce à Blaise, je dormais dans un vrai lit et j'avais de vrais petits-déjeuners. Parce que, pendant près d'un mois, Blaise m'a fait venir dans sa chambre pour y dormir. Il ne restait jamais avec moi.

_Il payait pour que tu viennes dormir dans son lit vide ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir demandé en mariage, plutôt ? Ton père aurait été sauvé de la disgrâce et il n'aurait pas perdu de gallions._

Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ai conscience, Drago ? Non…. La vérité est que Blaise était amoureux.

_Amoureux !_

Ne ries pas, Drago. J'en suis sûre. Blaise était amoureux.

_Mais de qui ?!_

Je ne sais pas. Il ne restait pas la nuit et couchait ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir qui elle était. Ça ne me concernait pas et je ne voulais pas que Blaise ait une raison pour… pour me congédier.

_Il y avait des femmes, au Manoir ?_

Hormis ta mère et moi ? Oui. Il y avait ta tante Bellatrix, bien sûr et quelques autres Mangemorts, comme Alecto Carrow ou Ayessa.

_Ayessa ?_

Une jeune sorcière muette, entièrement dévouée au Lord. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix la haïssait.

_Carrow et cette Ayessa sont à exclure, alors. Carrow était laide et vieille et Ayessa…. Appartenait au Lord._

Je ne serais pas surprise si Blaise s'était épris de cette fille. Tu le connais. Il adorait les défis et Ayessa, en constituait un de taille.

_Merlin, Pansy, pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais rien demandé !_

Oh, mais je l'ai fait, Drago…. Je lui ai parlé d'Ayessa.

_Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

Attends donc un peu…. Quatre semaines étaient passées, et j'allais chaque soir chez Blaise. Un jour, pourtant, j'ai eu envie de lui parler. C'était un après midi. J'ignorais s'il était dans sa chambre, mais je voulais le voir, en dehors de nos rendez-vous. Ça jasait au Manoir. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais… que j'étais la putain de Zabini. Mon père espérait qu'il m'épouserait et Narcissa se désolait d'avance de ne plus avoir de poupées à torturer.

Je pensais que Blaise ne m'en voudrait pas si je frappais à sa chambre. Après tout, nous étions… amis, non ? Nous partagions un secret et je pensais qu'il ne me jetterait pas comme l'aurait fait les autres Mangemorts.

J'ai toqué discrètement à sa porte et j'ai attendu. J'ai entendu du bruit mais la porte ne s'est pas ouverte. Alors, doucement, j'ai poussé la porte. Blaise se tenait au milieu de la pièce et agrippait Ayessa par les épaules. Son visage était furieux et celui d'Ayessa, dans un mélange de crainte, de détermination et de tristesse.

« Ecoute moi, a grondé Blaise, en articulant, tu dois…. »

Ayessa m'a vue. Elle s'est mise à gigoter et a émis quelques cris inarticulés. Blaise a tourné brusquement la tête vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ! A-t-il rugi.

- Blaise, je….

- Sors d'ici ! »

Ayessa a secoué la tête et m'a pointée du doigt avant de se dégager de la poigne de Blaise. Elle a agité les mains à toute vitesse, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

« C'est une idiote, a-t-il dit en réponse, aux paroles muettes d'Ayessa. Elle ne dira rien, elle me doit tout. »

Il parlait de moi, Drago. Il parlait de moi…. Ayessa a continué à gesticuler et Blaise lui a attrapé le bras.

« Arrête ! Arrête, tu m'agaces !

- Blaise, a-t-elle murmuré, d'une voix rauque. Je… veux pas mourir !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, a répliqué Blaise. Pars maintenant. Avant que l'on ne te voit. »

Elle a lentement hoché la tête et a quitté la pièce sans m'accorder un regard. Je suis restée seule avec Blaise et un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer pour avoir vu ça. Il était droit au centre de la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« C'est elle que tu vas rejoindre, chaque nuit ? Ai-je demandé à voix basse. »

Il a sursauté et m'a regardée.

« Non. Réfléchis, Parkinson, Ayessa dort chaque nuit avec le Lord. »

J'ai frissonné de dégoût. Imaginer cette femme, de deux ans mon aînée dans le lit d'un monstre comme le Lord me révulsait…. Comment pouvait-elle…. De toute évidence, Blaise se demandait la même chose.

« Pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Je t'en pose des questions, Parkinson ?

- Je…

- Non, alors lâche moi.

- Ecoute Blaise, on est amis et….

- Amis ? A répété Blaise en plissant les yeux. Amis ? Bordel, Pansy, arrête tes conneries ! Je n'avais qu'un seul ami, et ce lâche a fui !

- Drago a été enlevé, ai-je tenté.

- Enlevé ! Enlevé ! A hurlé Blaise, comme fou. A d'autres Pansy ! Drago a fui, comme le lâche qu'il est ! Il a fui sans prévenir personne, sans même dit pourquoi !

- Bien sûr que si ! Ai-je crié, à mon tour. Bien sûr qu'il l'a dit ! Il te l'a dit à toi !... »

Je me suis tue aussi soudainement que j'avais commencé à crier. Blaise était pétrifié. Je me suis passée une main anxieuse dans les cheveux, les yeux de Blaise rivés sur moi.

« Il ne m'a rien dit, a-t-il ensuite assuré. Je le saurais, je m'en souviendrais…. »

J'ai secoué la tête.

« Pardonne moi, Blaise…. Mais…. Drago t'a tout raconté. J'étais cachée. Je vous ai écoutés.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…..

- Pansy, dis moi ce que tu sais !

- Non ! Si Drago t'a effacé la mémoire, c'était pour que tu ne sois pas impliqué. Drago… Drago te voulait du bien !

- Ca n'a servi à rien, a répliqué Blaise, amer. Le Lord m'a torturé pour savoir si je savais.

- Au moins ton silence t'a sauvé.

- J'ai été torturé pour rien, Pansy. Si au moins, j'avais su pourquoi Drago était parti… j'aurais résisté, j'aurais accepté ces Doloris…. Mais, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je les subissais….

- Drago l'a fait pour ton bien, ai-je répété.

- Dis moi, Pansy. Dis moi.

- Non.

- C'est à cause de Granger, a-t-il demandé, d'une voix étrangement douce. »

J'ai secoué la tête. Aussitôt, ses traits se sont durcis. Il a claqué de la langue et s'est détourné.

« Pas la peine de revenir ce soir, Parkinson. Ni même demain. Plus la peine de revenir, en fait. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais la surprise m'a empêchée de répliquer. J'ai senti monter les larmes alors j'ai tourné la tête.

« Merci quand même pour ce que tu as fait, Blaise, ai-je soufflé, avant de sortir, le cœur brisé. »

Je t'ai protégé, Drago, j'ai gardé le secret et Blaise m'a jetée. J'étais de nouveau seule, livrée à moi-même et aux autres Mangemorts. Mon père m'a frappée. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Blaise ne voulait plus de moi. Il avait tant espéré me voir l'épouser. Narcissa a arboré un visage triste de circonstance mais ses yeux hurlaient de joie à l'idée de garder sa poupée favorite. Toute la nuit, j'ai craint que le Lord en personne ne vienne me chercher pour me faire cracher ce que je savais sur toi. Mais de toute évidence, Blaise ne m'avait pas vendue.

_Je suis tellement désolé…._

Tes excuses ne serviront à rien, Drago. Deux jours après, Ayessa disparaissait mystérieusement, déclenchant la fureur du Lord. Il perdait sa favorite…. Bellatrix jubilait et le Lord l'a torturée pour tenter de savoir si c'était elle qui l'avait tuée. Mais, Ayessa s'était simplement enfuie. Le lendemain, Narcissa est venue me chercher le soir pour m'emmener chez un Mangemort.

J'ai croisé Blaise en chemin. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre quand il les a posés sur moi. Silencieusement j'ai acquiescé. J'avais compris pourquoi Ayessa était partie. Et je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas seule.

Au matin suivant, j'ai appris que Blaise Zabini avait lui aussi disparu.

_Ainsi, tu avais raison, Pansy. Blaise était bel et bien amoureux de cette Ayessa…._

Ayessa a été retrouvée morte deux mois plus tard. Nul ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Et Blaise était toujours recherché.

… _Elle est morte ?_

Oui.

_... Mais comment !?_

Je viens de te le dire, Drago. Personne ne le sait. Son cou était violet, ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts mais il n'y avait ni peur ni joie dans son regard mort. Simplement comme du soulagement.

_Tu penses que Blaise l'a tuée ?_

Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

_Je ne sais pas…. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami, après tout. Je le connais b…. Pourquoi ries-tu ?_

Ton… meilleur… ami ?! Merlin, Drago, sais-tu au moins ce que cela veut dire ?

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'as eu ni amies, ni meilleures amies. Alors silence…._

…. Très bien.

_Je pense que Blaise a pu tuer cette fille, simplement parce qu'elle lui déplaisait. Parce qu'elle lui parlait avec trop de suffisance, parce qu'elle lui manquait de respect._

Un peu comme toi et Granger ?

_... Un peu comme Hermione et moi, oui._

Alors dis moi, Drago pourquoi Blaise aurait tué celle qui l'aime et pas toi ? Vous n'êtes pas tellement différents, en fin de compte.

_... Continue ton histoire, Pansy._

Merlin, Drago, aurais-je réussi à te faire taire !? Toi, le grand Drago Malefoy !

Non, ne dit rien ! Je continue mon histoire…. Six mois ont encore passé, sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Narcissa continuait de jouer avec moi, je continuais à me laisser faire, et mon père buvait et buvait. Un matin d'été, un serviteur est venu dans ma chambre, où ta mère se trouvait. Il s'est incliné avec respect. Narcissa a posé ses yeux bleus sur lui et a attendu qu'il parle.

« Madame, le Lord désire vous voir. Je crains…. Je crains, Madame qu'il n'ait une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Je ne peux pas….

- Quelle nouvelle ? A répété Narcissa en se levant lentement, avec grâce.

- Je…. Madame, votre… votre époux, Lucius Malefoy a trouvé la mort. »

L'homme a regardé le sol et moi, j'ai regardé ta mère. Elle a encaissé sans broncher. Elle n'a pas cillé, pas même un peu blêmi.

« Comment ? A-t-elle demandé, à voix basse.

- Une embuscade, Madame. L'Ordre du Phénix. Il…. Il a assassiné sept des hommes du Lord. Monsieur Malefoy…. Votre époux n'a pas souffert, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe.

- Très bien, a dit ta mère, d'une voix lointaine. Très bien…. Dis au Lord…. Dis au Lord que je recevrais ses condoléances dans la soirée. J'aimerais rester seule.

- Mais, Madame, a hésité le serviteur en me lançant un regard en biais.

- Suffit ! Fais ce que je te dis. Je recevrais le Lord ce soir. »

Le serviteur m'a lancé un coup d'œil éloquent. Il savait tout comme moi que le Lord n'accepterait pas de se faire congédier ainsi. Ta mère, Drago, ta mère se croyait puissante. Elle croyait que le Lord attendrait patiemment qu'elle fasse son deuil. Mais le Lord n'attendait pas. Ta mère est sortie d'un pas lent. Elle est remontée à ses appartements et le serviteur s'est élancé vers la salle du Trône. Je suis restée seule.

Le soir, on a jeté le corps du serviteur mort dans la fosse aux cadavres. D'après les joyeux récits des Mangemorts, il n'a pas accepté que ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe lui fasse dire que Narcissa Malefoy, première du nom ne désirait pas le recevoir. Comme s'il avait besoin de l'accord de cette femme qui se croyait reine.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'ai pas vu ta mère pendant trois jours. Au quatrième jour, elle arriva dans ma chambre que je n'avais pas quittée. Elle était pâle et défaite. Elle s'est assise derrière moi et a entrepris de me coiffer, en silence. Je n'ai rien dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même me parle.

« Tu étais amie avec Drago ? »

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire ton nom maudit depuis ta trahison. J'ai hoché la tête.

« Penses-tu que mon fils aurait été capable de tuer son père pour le compte des traîtres à leur sang ? Penses-tu que pour plaire à Harry Potter, le Sang-Mêlé, il ferait couler son propre sang, il trahirait et salirait son propre nom ?

- J'en doute, Madame.

- Pourtant, a dit ta mère, de cette voix éloignée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les survivants de l'embuscade ont vu mon fils.

- Ils ont certainement cru le voir, Madame. Vous savez bien que Drago a été enlevé. »

Elle a ricané. C'était sec, c'était laid et je me suis demandée si c'était bien la belle Narcissa Malefoy qui avait émis ce bruit infect.

« Tu es bien idiote, ma chère petite. Drago, enlevé ? Cet amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore sait si bien s'y prendre pour manipuler les jeunes esprits de ses élèves.

- Je ne crois pas que Drago aurait trahi les siens, Madame, me suis-je entêtée à dire.

- Tu ne sais rien, misérable gamine, a lâché Narcissa, avec mépris. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. J'ai donné la vie à Drago, je l'ai nourri et bercé, les nuits de pleine lune. Je lui ai donné mon amour. »

_C'est faux…. Ma mère, me bercer ? Peut-être l'a-t-elle rêvé, imaginé…. Je ne me souviens même pas que ma mère me veillait quand j'étais malade._

Je n'en doute pas, Drago. Mais ta mère était réellement différente de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, du jour où elle a appris qu'elle était veuve.

_Penses-tu que le Lord l'ait violée ?_

Peut-être Drago, peut-être. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta mère. Elle passait sa brosse dans mes cheveux, et c'était tendre. J'ai fermé les yeux.

« J'ai entendu dire que ton père était malade, a dit ta mère. »

J'ai rouvert les yeux. J'ignorais que….

« Pardon ?

- Ton père, ma petite, ton père, a soupiré Narcissa. Il est malade ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »

Elle a acquiescé.

« Madame ?

- Oui ?

- Maintenant que votre époux est décédé, allez-vous vous remarier ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mon nom parle pour moi. Je suis la veuve de celui qui fut le plus fidèle du Lord. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Pourtant, ai-je repris. Il y a de nombreux hommes qui vous voudrez pour femme, vous savez ? Vous êtes tellement belle…. »

Son visage s'est durci et ses traits glacés. Elle a passé un coup sec dans mes cheveux et j'ai serré les dents.

« Essaierais-tu de me flatter, Pansy Parkinson ? De m'avoir par l'orgueil ? Je sais que mon fils fonctionnait ainsi, je sais que mon mari était prétentieux mais moi, chère petite, crois-tu réellement que je me pâmerais pour quelques compliments ? Crois-tu que je te lancerais un défi parce que tu m'as prise par les sentiments ? Que tu es sotte, ma pauvre enfant. Je suis une Black avant d'être Malefoy.

- Je… je n'en doute pas, Madame. Mais vous êtes jeune encore. Vous n'allez pas renoncer au mariage ? Regardez Carmen Zabini. Elle a eu sept époux différents et….

- Et quand on voit le fils dégénéré qu'elle a engendré, on comprend pourquoi. Je n'appartiens qu'à un seul homme, et cet homme a trouvé héroïquement la mort. Je ne me remarierais pas.

- Mais….

- Je suppose que tu pensais à ton imbécile de père ? Il est vrai que cet ivrogne n'a plus rien, hormis une adorable petite fille, qui aime jouer avec les hommes…. Il serait avantageux pour lui que de m'épouser, moi, Narcissa Black Malefoy. Mais moi ? Je n'y gagnerais rien, hormis le déshonneur d'avoir lié mon nom à celui sale des Parkinson. »

J'ai eu la gorge nouée. _Qui aime jouer avec les hommes…_. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai seulement empêché les larmes de glisser devant une femme noble comme ta mère. Je voulais mourir Drago, mourir de honte et d'humiliation. Narcissa a continué de me coiffer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Avec indifférence.

_Ma mère pouvait être véritablement blessante._

A qui le dis-tu ? J'ai été sa victime pendant presque deux ans. Je sais à quel point elle était mauvaise. Mais, je veux savoir Drago…. Etais-tu là lors de la mort de ton père ?

_Non. On m'a rapporté son décès avec délice, mais je n'y ai pas assisté._

Bien. Bien. Mon père mourut en automne suivant. J'étais définitivement orpheline. Un moment, j'ai nourri l'espoir fou que Narcissa aurait pitié de moi et consentirait à m'adopter, pour faire de moi son héritière. Elle n'en a rien fait.

Mon père n'a pas eu de cérémonie de mise en terre, digne de ce nom. On l'a jeté dans la fosse, au fond du parc. Je suis restée dans ma chambre ridicule. Ta mère a cessé de venir me voir, pendant près de deux semaines. Je continuais de fréquenter le lit des Mangemorts. Et puis, une nuit, alors que je regardais fixement le plafond de la chambre d'un Mangemort, pensant tristement à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu m'avais épousée, il y a eu une sourde détonation dans le parc. Je me suis levée silencieusement et me suis postée devant la fenêtre. Il y a eu des étincelles dans le parc et j'ai vu des silhouettes courir silencieusement vers le Manoir.

_L'Ordre._

Oui, l'Ordre. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil au Mangemort. Il dormait profondément. Alors, j'ai rapidement enfilé ma robe de sorcière et je suis sortie de la chambre. J'ai dévalé les trois étages, dans un silence complet. Et soudain, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée voler en éclat et un éclair bleu à illuminer le hall. Je me suis penchée sur la balustrade. Des sorciers sont entrés dans le manoir et certains ont commencé à monter l'escalier.

J'avais tellement peur, Drago. Les membres de l'Ordre agissait dans le silence le plus total. J'ignore comment ils nous ont trouvé, j'ignore comment ils ont fait pour passer les défenses du domaine, mais….

_Mon père…. Mon père était mort, Pansy et avec lui toutes les protections du Manoir s'était envolées._

Mais, je croyais que le Lord avait lui aussi pourvu son QG de puissants sortilèges !

_Il l'a certainement fait. Mais, Potter…. Potter était tellement puissant…._

Oui. Oui, je n'en doute pas. J'ai remonté d'un étage et me suis faufilée dans le couloir de l'aile est.

_Les appartements de ma mère._

Effectivement. Je suis entrée dans sa chambre, bien décidée à lui dire que nous avions de la visite. Mais ta mère était déjà debout. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, ses yeux vides posés sur son miroir. Oh, Drago, ta mère était tellement belle ! J'aurais été prête à tuer pour être comme elle. Elle se coiffait distraitement et n'a pas semblé m'entendre entrer.

Elle avait revêtu sa robe de mariée. Une merveilleuse robe blanche, aux voiles divers, aux perles en nacres et au fils d'argent. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et s'était parée le cou d'une rivière de diamants. Elle avait sa peau pâle de princesse, de reine des glaces. Et ses lèvres d'un rouge sang. Et ses yeux de ce bleu indéfinissable.

Elle m'a regardée dans le miroir et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je m'approche. Je me suis exécutée et quand j'ai été derrière elle, elle m'a tendu sa brosse à cheveux. Doucement, presque avec… vénération, j'ai passé la brosse en crin de licorne dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle me fixait dans le miroir et je ne me lassais pas de caresser ses si beaux cheveux. Elle a fait un geste harmonieux du poignet et un tiroir de son imposante commode sculptée s'est ouvert. Une boîte en velours rouge a volé vers elle et elle l'a posé sur sa coiffeuse. Je me suis arrêtée et j'ai regardé.

Narcissa a ouvert la boîte et en a sorti une sorte de diadème. Magnifique. Magique. Fait d'un argent pur de gobelin, très certainement mêlé au sang de licorne et aux larmes de phénix, incrusté de minuscules saphirs, de diamants et de perles. Elle me l'a tendu et je m'en suis emparée avec délicatesse. C'était si beau, Drago. Tellement minutieux.

Sans un mot, j'ai posé le diadème sur la tête de Narcissa. Elle m'a ensuite donné une parure de petits diamants espacés les uns des autres, que j'ai fixé sur le diadème pour qu'il recouvre ses cheveux blond, donnant l'impression que sa chevelure brillait d'éclat de milliers de pierres précieuses. Elle s'est ensuite levée, majestueuse.

J'entendais les Mangemorts courir dans les couloirs, crier dans les étages. Narcissa s'est tournée vers moi, une main, posée élégamment sur sa coiffeuse. Elle m'a toisée un long moment et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

« Ils arrivent, a-t-elle murmuré, d'une voix douce. »

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Regarde moi, Pansy, a-t-elle dit. Regarde cette robe. Regarde cette rivière, cette parure, ce diadème. Regarde moi et vois ce que tu as raté. Dans une autre vie, à une autre époque, tu aurais été fiancée à mon fils. Tu aurais été ma fille et je t'aurais fait don de ma robe de mariée. J'aurais tenu le bras de Drago, devant l'autel et je t'aurais regardé venir vers nous, vêtue de la plus belle toilette qu'aucune femme ne possédera jamais. Cette tenue te plaît-elle ?

- Oui, Madame, ai-je répondu, la gorge nouée. Beaucoup.

- C'est dommage pour toi, alors, a-t-elle répondu, avec un sourire tendre que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Si cette robe est si belle, c'est parce que ma propre beauté l'embellit. Si ce diadème parait magique, c'est parce que mes cheveux sont d'or. Cette tenue n'ira qu'à moi. Je ne laisserais personne s'en emparée parce que je suis la seule femme digne de la porter. Parce que je suis la dernière princesse, la dernière impératrice. »

Elle a fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Sa robe frottait le sol, alors qu'elle semblait littéralement flotter.

« Il faut toujours se faire belle pour la Mort, Pansy. Tu le sais ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir, ai-je murmuré.

- Allons, mon enfant. On ne décide pas de sa mort. Elle vient quand c'est le moment. Dans quelques minutes, le Lord sera détruit et alors nous ne serons plus rien.

- Ne dites pas cela, ai-je gémi. Ne dites pas cela. Vous êtes Narcissa Malefoy. Vous êtes une Black. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ainsi !

- Je ne subirais pas le déshonneur, a dit Narcissa en me regardant. Je suis reine en mon royaume. Je ne laisserais pas les Impurs prendre ce qui m'appartient, je ne les laisserais pas souiller mon nom de mon vivant. »

Elle paraissait folle, Drago. Déterminée et folle. J'ai eu peur. J'ai senti la terreur m'envahir et je l'ai fixé avec horreur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Ai-je demandé, à voix basse.

- Quand je serais morte, mon Manoir disparaîtra avec moi. Pars Pansy. Ou le feu te dévorera. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste. J'avais compris que c'était elle qui avait prévenu l'Ordre, qu'elle avait fait levé les protections et qu'elle s'était faite belle pour la Mort. Pour rejoindre son époux, pour rejoindre les siens qui seraient fiers d'elle. La porte s'est ouverte. J'ai fait volte-face, alors qu'un rayon rouge filait vers moi. Je me suis jetée au sol avec un hurlement strident. Narcissa a suivi la scène de ses yeux glacés. L'autre s'est tourné vers elle et avec rage, avec haine et colère, a lancé un sortilège.

Le rayon vert a filé vers Narcissa et l'a percutée. Sa robe d'un blanc immaculé s'est teintée d'un halo émeraude, rendant sa beauté plus féerique, plus irréelle. Elle a semblé flotter dans les airs puis elle est tombée en arrière et s'est écrasée sur sa coiffeuse. Le miroir s'est brisé. Je me souviens avoir pensé « Sept ans de malheur » mais je ne pense pas que ce soit valable pour les morts.

Un sanglot m'a secouée tout entier et je n'ai pas vu un second rayon venir vers moi. Après… Je me souviens des fenêtres qui ont éclaté, des teintures qui se sont mises à brûler, des flammes qui ont léché les murs…. Et puis, je me suis retrouvée ici, à Azkaban. Et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre….

Tu ne dis rien, Drago ? Pourtant, je pensais que tu savais pour la mort de ta mère.

_Je savais qu'elle était morte mais j'ignorais dans quelles conditions…._

Oh, tu sais, elle est partie avec fierté, avec détachement. Ta mère n'était plus elle-même, tu sais. Je pense qu'elle voulait mourir avec honneur, qu'elle voulait rester belle pour l'éternité. Quoi de mieux que jeune et en tenue de mariée ?

_C'est sûr…. Le Manoir a totalement brûlé. Il ne reste rien. Les cadavres du Lord et de ma mère ne sont que poussière._

Oui, je pense bien. Oh moins, Narcissa aura eu raison. Aucun de ses biens ne sera tombé entre les mains des Impurs. Dis moi, Drago, tu étais là cette nuit ?

_Non. Potter ne m'a pas laissé aller._

Et Potter a tué le Lord ?

_Oui. Il l'a tué et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que lui-même ne meure pas dans le brasier. Hermione y était aussi. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne revienne pas…._

Oui, je comprends…. Est-ce que tu sais qui il était ?

_De qui ?_

Celui qui a tué ta mère. Celui qui m'a détruite.

_Non._

C'est dommage. J'aurais voulu savoir… qui était ce… ce monstre qui m'avait laissée au milieu des flammes.

_Un autre t'a sauvée, Pansy. Grâce à un autre, tu es en vie._

Oh, Merlin, Drago ! Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Tout ce que je viens de te raconter, de t'avouer…. Tu ne comprends pas, que j'aurais préféré mourir ? Que depuis mon enfance, j'ai dû supporter, les regards noirs de mon père parce que je n'étais qu'une fille ? Que j'ai dû vivre des années avec les râles de ma pauvre mère malade ?

Tu ne comprends pas, Drago, que ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échecs. Mon père m'a vendue, s'est servi de moi. J'ai été souillée, Drago et le seul qui aurait pu me sauver de la déchéance avait trahi son nom et son sang. S'était enfui avec une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Non, ne dit rien ! Tais-toi ! Je t'en supplie, si tu ressens ne serait-ce que de la pitié pour moi, garde tes excuses. Tu te rends compte, Drago ? Pansy Parkinson, première du nom, dernière de la longue lignée de Sang-Pur, je suis dans une cellule glaciale d'Azkaban.

Je n'ai plus de nom, plus d'or, plus de terres, plus de pouvoir. Je n'ai plus de famille, plus de dignité, plus rien ! Je n'ai même plus de visage.

_Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es encore très jolie, tu sais ?_

Par Merlin, Drago, arrête ! Je sais que je n'ai jamais eu la beauté qui aurait fait de moi la digne épouse Malefoy. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais égalé la grande Narcissa, celle qui a honoré ton nom par sa seule présence dans ta famille. Ton père aurait eu honte de me voir assise dans le siège de maîtresse de maison, à tes côtés. Ta mère aurait eu honte de porter nos enfants sur ses genoux.

Je n'aurais rien été à tes côtés…. Rien.

_Si mes parents t'ont choisie pour être mon épouse, c'est qu'ils savaient que tu serais à la hauteur. Ils savaient que tu serais digne de porter notre nom. Mes parents ne faisaient jamais rien au hasard. Et si Narcissa s'est occupée de toi, c'était…._

Ne me dis pas que c'était par tendresse à mon égard. Non, Narcissa a joué avec moi, elle a fait de mon corps sa poupée à coiffer et à habiller.

_Elle a fait de toi, sa fille !_

Non ! Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi aurait-elle été si froide et humiliante, à quelques minutes de sa propre mort ? Non, ta mère ne m'a jamais aimée. Elle voulait me montrer à quel point j'étais faible et méprisable, à quel point, je rampais dans la poussière, alors qu'elle-même s'élevait dans la lumière.

_... Si tu le dis, Pansy…._

Je le dis.

_Mais, je reste convaincu que…_

Ca m'est égale Drago. C'est du passé. C'est fini. Juste fini. Je ne ressens plus rien. Ni colère, ni peur, ni même le froid qui me dévore les entrailles. Ni même le feu qui a ravagé mon visage, seul bien qui me restait….

**O°oOo°O**

Elle relève la tête et plante ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Il la regarde, sans crainte ni dégoût et ça la surprend. Les autres prisonniers l'évitent elle et son visage brûlé. Ils s'éloignent quand elle vient vers eux, parce qu'elle est maudite, parce qu'elle n'a plus de visage et donc plus de nom. On ne sait pas qui elle est. C'est juste, Elle.

« Qui ? » « Mais si, _Elle_ ! » « Ah, oui…. _Elle_… »

Elle fait semblant de ne rien entendre. Les prisonniers ne sortent qu'une fois par semaine et seulement quand les Gardiens n'oublient pas. Les Gardiens, ou les Détraqueurs, selon le nom qu'on leur donne. Les gens de l'extérieur, les gens libres les appellent Détraqueurs, sans pudeur, alors que les prisonniers d'Azkaban, chuchotent leurs surnoms avec crainte. Les Gardiens.

Tant qu'on n'a pas vécu à Azkaban, on ne peut pas comprendre. On ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est que de côtoyer la terreur pure.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit enfin Drago.

Elle sursaute. Elle en est venue à oublier qu'il était là, avec ses beaux yeux d'argent sur son visage noirci.

- Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée, dit-elle, au lieu de répondre. J'aurais voulu savoir…. J'aurais aimé voir les yeux de nos enfants.

Elle sent sur elle le regard intense de Drago.

- Leurs yeux auraient été d'acier ou d'océan ? D'argent pâle ou de saphir sombre ? J'aurais aimé regarder ma fille et reconnaître mon propre regard et ton sourire sur son visage.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Son nez coule. Elle renifle. Sans un mot, il lui tend un mouchoir. Il fait froid ici. Très froid. Elle se frotte le nez et il attend patiemment.

- Excuse moi, bredouille-t-elle.

- C'est rien, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Je comprends.

- Je ne crois pas non….

Il hoche seulement la tête. Elle le regarde, en silence. Sa lèvre tremble. Le froid. Encore. Ou peut-être l'émotion, qui sait….

- Drago, murmure-t-elle, timidement.

- Oui.

- Tu es… avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes mariés ?

- Pansy….

- Réponds moi, s'il te plaît.

Il soupire. Elle se fait du mal. Elle a beau assurer qu'elle a oublié, qu'elle se moque, qu'elle n'a plus mal, il sait bien que c'est faux. Son cœur est en miettes et c'est là, une éternelle douleur.

- Nous avons une fille.

Elle accuse le coup. Elle attends que son cœur gémisse mais rien. Son cœur est mort.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Lyra.

- Comme les étoiles, chuchote-t-elle, comme attendrie.

- C'est une Malefoy.

- Elle te ressemble ?

Il acquiesce. Puis, il glisse sa main dans la poche de sa cape, sa cape qui lui tient chaud alors que Pansy tremble de froid. Il en sort une photo, un peu racornie. Il la lui tend. Elle s'en empare avidement et plante la photo devant ses yeux.

La petite fille est sur une balançoire. Un petit chien sautille à côté d'elle. Elle a de très beaux cheveux blonds. Très longs. Et bouclés. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, du moins celles qui lui restent. Elle est vêtue d'une robe parme, avec une cape noire par-dessus, rattachée avec un fermoir en argent. L'enfant fait des signes et se met à rire, alors que le chien se met à japper. Elle a de jolis yeux. En amande, et acier, comme ceux de son père.

Pansy ferme les yeux. Dans sa tête, la petite fille a des cheveux noirs, comme les siens. Des yeux tout aussi gris comme ceux de Drago. Une peau pâle, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que sans la guerre, les Sang-Pur ne seraient pas tombés et cette fille aurait été la mienne, autant que la tienne ?

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! Siffle-t-elle, soudain furieuse. Cette petite fille devrait être la mienne ! Son sang devrait être aussi pur que le mien, mêlé au tien ! Son sourire devrait être celui de mon père, son nom, celui de ma mère !

- Calme toi, Pansy….

Sa colère s'évanouit, comme un rien. Elle se sent lasse. Drago tend la main, pour reprendre son bien mais Pansy serre la photo contre son cœur.

- Je voudrais la garder….

- Tu te fais du mal.

- Je ne ressens plus la douleur.

Il la dévisage et pour finir hausse les épaules. Avec une sorte de sourire qui étire ses lèvres presque inexistantes, elle range la photo dans une de ses poches trouées. Elle ramène son regard sur Drago qui la regardait faire, sans un mot.

- Pansy ?

- Oui….

- J'aurais aimé savoir une dernière chose.

- Oui….

- Tu m'as dit… tu as dit au tout début de ton histoire… que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Elle se tend et le regarde, droit dans les yeux.

- Et ça casse ton orgueil de Malefoy, Drago ?

- Non, répondit-il, en haussant les épaules. Mais juste avant tu disais que tu m'avais aimé mieux que personne….

- C'est vrai, murmura Pansy. Mais je ne t'aimais pas, Drago…. Parce que, je ne peux pas parler de mes sentiments au passé.

Il a comme un mouvement de recul. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, semblant se délecter de son malaise.

- Je croyais que ton cœur était fermé à double tour.

- Il l'est. Mais, est-ce que cela fait de moi un monstre dépourvu de sentiments ?

- Non.

- Alors ne parle pas de ce genre de chose. Mon cœur est brisé. Emietté. C'est à peine s'il me permet de survivre.

- Tu voudrais que je te fasse sortir ?

Elle éclate de rire. C'est un rire de dément. Un rire singulier avec un bruit de fond, comme si on frottait une pierre contre la paroi. Un rire brisé lui aussi.

- Drago, reprend-t-elle, comme amusée. Tu as beau être un sorcier puissant, tu as beau être toi, personne ne peut faire sortir quelqu'un d'Azkaban. Essaie d'abord de te sortir toi.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

- Je ne suis pas prisonnier, fait-il remarquer.

- Je le sais ça, Drago. Mais ce n'est pas parce que les Gardiens t'ont laissé entrer, qu'ils te laisseront ressortir.

Elle se penche soudain vers lui, l'air grave.

- Tu sais qu'ils _sentent_…. Ils sentent les Ténèbres. Ils sentent la Marque….

- Je n'ai pas la Marque, réplique-t-il, sans ciller. Et je suis attendu. Si je ne reviens pas, on viendra me chercher.

- Qui donc ? La Sang-de-Bourbe ? Lance Pansy, d'un ton sec, en se réinstallant bien droit.

- Entre autre, acquiesce Drago. Mais, Pansy…. Tu sais j'ai aidé l'Ordre. J'ai aidé Potter et maintenant je suis le père de l'enfant de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur. J'ai redonné le prestige à mon nom. J'ai rebâti un Manoir digne des futures générations. Je suis puissant, Pansy.

- Et elle l'accepte ?

Il lève un sourcil, l'air déstabilisé.

- De quoi ?

- Ta Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Pansy. Elle accepte d'être mariée à un Sang-Pur comme toi, de vivre dans le luxe ?

- Nous vivons au Manoir, mais elle travaille au Ministère, pour des associations. Elle est mise très en avant….

- Je n'espérais pas mieux d'elle. Dans un sens, ajoute-t-elle, après un silence, je suis contente que se soit elle qui dorme à tes côtés. Au moins, c'est une femme… de caractère.

Il hoche la tête. Un long silence suit. C'est le premier depuis son arrivée. Avec la voix de Pansy qui raisonnait dans la pièce, il n'a pas réellement fait attention aux bruits alentour. Mais, soudain, le silence glacial le frappe. Pas un murmure, pas un chant, pas un rire. Involontairement, il frissonne.

Pansy l'observe et un sourire narquois apparaît.

- Ce n'est pas toujours ainsi, dit-elle, sur le ton de la conversation. Le plus souvent, les autres pleurent et gémissent et appellent et souffrent. C'est un silence inhabituel.

Une fois encore, Drago hoche la tête. Ils se dévisagent en silence.

Ses cheveux à elle sont tellement longs, plus longs qu'aucune femme ne les portera jamais. Ils sont sales et il est sûr que s'il s'approche, il va sentir leur odeur nauséabonde. Sa peau est éraflée par endroit, des bleus fleurissent sur ses coudes, et si elle relève sa robe grisâtre, il pourra voir ses côtes saillir sous la chair.

Il regarde ses mains, un peu crispées et tremblante sans qu'elle n'y puisse quelque chose. Ses ongles sont de différentes longueurs, toujours avec de la terre noirâtre. Et son visage…. Il ne voit pas ses oreilles, mais elles sont certainement petites et noircies. Elle n'a plus de sourcils, ou peu et son nez se perd dans les morceaux de chairs brûlés. Ses lèvres sont réduites à un seul trait fin, et étrangement, il songe à lui-même, dans ses accès de fureur.

Ses yeux sont la seule chose encore en vie sur son visage funeste. Des yeux dont sa famille avait toujours vanté l'incroyable couleur, l'unique beauté.

Pansy le laisse faire. Elle laisse ses yeux se promener sur son visage, la soumettant à un examen minutieux. Elle aussi, elle se permet d'admirer Drago. Drago avec dix ans de plus. Drago avec ses cheveux toujours aussi blond, aussi lumineux. Elle est sûre que s'il les laisse pousser jusqu'au bas du dos et qu'il les fait onduler, ce sera les mêmes que Narcissa. Il a toujours son menton un peu pointu, son nez droit et ses lèvres fines. Ses sourcils accompagnent élégamment ses yeux d'acier, qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de contempler.

A eux seuls, ils sont un peu comme un piège où viennent se perdre les femmes. Un océan impassible. Pansy ne se rappelle pas avoir un jour vu ne serait que de la tendresse ou de l'amour dans son regard gris. De la cruauté, de la colère, de la haine. Mais aucun sentiment doux. De toute manière, Drago n'est pas un homme doux. C'est un tueur.

Elle le regarde encore un moment, puis reprend.

- Drago, tu m'accorderais une faveur ?

Il se retire de son observation et reporte son attention sur elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi, si je suis là.

Il cille. Elle a raison, mais on ne le lui a jamais dit aussi crûment. _C'est ta faute._ Il le sait. Il le sait depuis longtemps. Il sait que par sa trahison, il a détruit beaucoup de monde. Il sait que sa mère est morte par sa faute, que son père est tombé à cause de lui. Il a conscience aussi que Blaise n'a pas supporté de vivre au Manoir où logeait le Lord, parce qu'il était seul. Il sait que si son meilleur ami a fui, c'est parce qu'il était perdu et qu'il n'avait plus Drago pour se confier.

Et Pansy. Si Pansy a fini putain dans le lit des Mangemorts, c'est parce qu'il a été trop lâche pour la sauver, qu'il a préféré s'enfuir, loin de ses devoirs. Alors, oui, Pansy a raison d'essayer de la détester, de lui demander une faveur que lui seul devra sûrement satisfaire.

- Quelle faveur ? Demande-t-il, alors.

Elle l'a regardé pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Elle a vu son débat intérieur. Parfois, quand Drago est trop perdu, il oublie de placer son masque et alors ses yeux avouent, ses yeux le vendent et chacun peut savoir à quoi il pense.

_Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme._ C'est faux en ce qui concerne Drago. Parce que les yeux de Drago sont d'argent, d'argent et d'acier pur et que son âme est noire, son âme est souillée par le meurtre et la guerre.

- Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

Il fronce les sourcils, alors qu'elle le fixe. Il va refuser. Elle est laide maintenant, elle n'a plus de visage, ni de lèvres, alors, il va se lever avec dégoût et partir sans se retourner. Fuir encore. Comme il sait si bien le faire.

_C'est à cause de toi, si je suis ici._ Il le lui doit bien….

- D'accord.

Elle ne cache pas sa surprise. Drago se lève, lentement et elle en fait de même, avec la chaîne qui lui broie les mollets. Le Patronus reste couché, c'est à peine s'il lève les yeux. Pansy est debout, tremblante, et maigre, si maigre. On dirait un squelette, avec ses poignets si fins qu'il pourrait les briser d'une simple torsion de la main.

Il marche vers elle et s'arrête, à un pas. Il fait bien deux têtes de plus, mais elle est légèrement voûtée, alors c'est peut-être moins. Elle accroche son vêtement de ses mains brisées et se colle contre lui.

- Embrasse moi comme tu embrasserais Granger….

Il ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Pansy pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et les presse, timidement. Drago sent ses lèvres rêches, brûlées, appuyer sur les siennes, si douces, si propres. Il a envie de reculer.

_C'est à cause de toi si je suis ici._

Il prend une inspiration et passe ses mains dans le dos de Pansy. Elle s'agrippe à lui, comme une noyée. Alors, il l'embrasse. Comme jamais il ne l'aurait embrassée. Il pourrait dire que c'est la culpabilité qui le pousse. Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est… autre chose.

Elle est soufflée, par son baiser. Drago Malefoy ne l'a embrassée comme cela que dans ses rêves. Même les filles de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir été embrassée ainsi par le Prince des Serpentard.

C'est comme de la passion et au fond d'elle, Pansy se retient de défaillir, de pleurer, en sachant que c'est la première et la dernière fois, parce que Drago appartient à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle se recule lentement, essoufflée et enfouie son visage ravagé dans la robe de Drago. Elle respire son odeur, le parfum de son torse, de son cou et lui referme ses bras avec délicatesse, autour de sa taille squelettique. Elle reste un moment silencieuse, à respirer calmement.

- Tu es responsable de mon malheur, murmure-t-elle, tout contre lui.

Il frisonne, mais ne répond pas. Pansy ferme les yeux et écoute avec délice le cœur de Drago battre à son oreille.

- Il vit, dit-elle, encore à voix basse.

Il acquiesce en silence. Il sent sa main glisser sous sa cape, près de sa ceinture. Il la sent prendre un objet.

- Tu es responsable de mon malheur, Drago, répète-t-elle.

Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui et laisse tomber l'objet dans sa main, qu'il a posée sur sa taille.

- N'oublie jamais, Drago, que si je suis là, c'est par ta faute. N'oublie jamais….

Elle se décolle légèrement et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Un moment, Drago a devant lui la petite fille aux cheveux noirs brillants, au sourire qu'elle espère charmeur, aux yeux malicieux. La fille d'avant guerre.

- N'oublie jamais, dit-elle encore, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu es un tueur.

Elle caresse délicatement sa joue de sa main noirâtre.

- Que tu resteras un tueur…. Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Elle esquisse une sorte de sourire qui se transforme en un rictus de douleur, alors que la lame du poignard de Drago s'enfonce dans sa poitrine. Elle se cambre, les yeux écarquillés. Drago la fixe imperturbable, une main sur le manche du poignard qu'il fait glisser jusqu'au cœur de Pansy, l'autre posée au niveau de ses reins pour le retenir dans la mort.

Les jambes de Pansy se dérobent et elle se sent glisser, retenue par Drago qui la dépose sur le sol. Elle sent le sang afflué jusqu'à sa blessure. Une fleur de sang apparaît sur le haillon de son vêtement.

- Pardonne moi, Pansy, dit Drago, dans un murmure, la lame toujours fichée dans son cœur.

- Il vit, chuchote Pansy, avec comme des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle entend son cœur qu'elle croyait mort battre dans ses oreilles, en concert avec le souvenir de celui de Drago quand elle était toute contre lui. Elle est allongée sur le sol poussiéreux, maintenant. Drago est agenouillé à sa gauche, sa main sur sa poitrine, le pommeau de l'arme serré entre ses doigts.

- Je ne me suis pas faite belle pour la Mort, Drago.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-il. Tu es belle naturellement. N'écoute pas les mensonges de ma mère.

Elle a un nouveau sourire et pose un regard attendri et triste sur lui.

- J'ai froid, dit-elle. Je meurs.

- Bon anniversaire, Pansy.

Elle ferme les yeux. Ses mains retombent sur le sol, sa tête bascule sur le côté, son cœur se tait et la Mort l'emporte. Drago s'assied en tailleur et doucement sort la lame du cœur de Pansy. Il l'essuie avec un bout de sa cape et la range dans son étui, suspendu à sa ceinture. Il sourit en la regardant. Il est content pour elle. Content pour lui. Il a réparé. Réparé le mal qu'il avait fait.

Il passe sa main sous le vêtement du cadavre, là où il a vu disparaître la photo de sa fille. Il effleure ses seins qui n'ont plus aucune forme, sa peau froide pour l'éternité. Il contemple la photo, un instant, indécis. Dans sa tête, il entend le rire enjoué de la petite fille qu'était Pansy. Il revoit son sourire alors qu'elle tentait de le séduire quand ils se cachaient dans le placard du deuxième étage. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques.

_J'aurais aimé voir les yeux de nos enfants._

Oui, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un aperçu des yeux des héritiers Malefoy-Parkinson. Il regarde Pansy, dont les yeux ne s'ouvriront plus. Il espère sincèrement que là où elle est, elle a retrouvé son visage perdu. Alors, il desserre ses doigts crispés et place la photo de l'enfant contre son cœur.

- Repose en paix, Pansy, dit-il, en passant une main sur son front brûlé.

Le Patronus se lève alors et s'approche de son maître. Drago jette un dernier regard à celle qui l'avait aimé et se dirige vers la porte, précédé du Patronus. Et sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, il sort, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie de Pansy Parkinson.

_Tu es un tueur, Drago. Et un tueur reste un tueur toute sa vie. _

* * *

Voilà. Un nouvel OS de terminé. Vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, ça peut paraître déprimant, mais c'est la vie. Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je suis à fond dans les prisons... Cet OS, **Prisonnier**,** Innocent** et les autres. C'est sûrement Prison Break qui me fait cet effet. D'ailleurs vous pouvez d'ors et déjà m'appeler Mrs Miller. **:-D**

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je n'ai pas défini la forme du Patronus de Drago. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Fouine ou panthère, ou animal laid, ou animal imposant ? Donc, je mets juste Patronus !

J'ai bien entendu fait un couple Drago/Hermione en fond. Que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas... **:-)** Bon, j'ai hésité pour le coup de leur fille, mais je me suis que ça ferait un choc de plus à Pansy. Pas que se soit bien pour elle, je suis pas non plus sadique, hein ! Enfin, je crois. L'idée du visage brûlée de Pansy, ça m'ait venu à la fin, seulement. En fait, je voulais l'intégrer à ma fic **Prisonnier**, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux ici. Ca rajoute à l'horreur qu'a vécue Pansy.

Surtout, ne pensez pas que je n'aime pas Pansy. C'est un personnage rejeté, qui fait figure de potiche aux côtés de Drago (Qui ne le serait pas de toute manière ?!). Mais je sais pas. En fait, le premier truc que j'ai écrit, c'est quand, Pansy raconte quand Hermione a pénétré leur Salle Commune. C'était une scène qui me trottait dans la tête, et c'est à partir d'elle que tout le reste a découlé.

Sinon, j'aime bien mon Blaise, mon Théo et surtout ma Narcissa. Peut-être qu'Hermione fait pas Hermione. Bon, elle n'est pas non plus vulgaire mais elle n'a pas un langage très 'châtié' non plus.** :-D** Sinon, que vous dire ? Ouai, y a Ayessa qu'est nouvelle, je sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai mise dans l'histoire, celle-là.

Et la fin. Et ben, j'ai beaucoup hésité à tuer Pansy. Mais je me suis dit _'quoi de mieux que la mort pour la délivrer ?'_ Et donc, elle est morte. Et au fond, elle devait savoir que ce serait Drago qui la tuerait et lui même devait bien se douter que sa visite à Azkaban, se terminerait par sa mort à elle. Après tout, Pansy a raison. Un tueur reste un tueur.

Merci à vous tous qui m'avez lu. Bisouxxxx.

* * *


End file.
